Unlikely (A Tyrus Fanfic)
by AsherDash50
Summary: He was there when Cyrus needed a shoulder. Now TJ finds himself attracted to the quirky boy and doesn't know how to feel. (Crappy summary but the story will be good, I promise)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Ash here. So I'm still alive as you can see and I've brought you a new story. So let the fanfiction commence**

 **Cyrus POV**

"Another plate Cyrus?"

I looked up at Amber looking expectantly at me. I didn't feel like talking so I just nodded. She gave me a small smile and walked over to another table.

I sighed for maybe about the thousandth time. I can't believe this. I mean I should be happy that Andi and Jonah are finally dating but I can't help feeling really sad about it.

My thoughts were cut short when a plate of baby taters being placed in front if me. I looked at Amber with a small smile. "Thanks Amber," I whispered sadly.

She slid into the seat in front of me and grabbed both of my hands, looking me right in the eyes. "Cyrus I know you're hurting, but trust me when I say you'll get over it. Just look at me, I got over Jonah quickly," Her face was genuine and she had this look in her eyes.

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Confiding in Amber was a strange decision at first, but when I stayed at The Spoon for nearly an hour for days at a time she told me of her worry. It surprised me that she was so cool about me liking Jonah.

She reached over the table and nudged my shoulder with her knuckle. "Stay strong Cyrus, I know you can." With that she got back up and took more orders.

 _Jingle Jingle_

The door opened again just like it always had. I didn't pay much attention to it as I started eating my baby taters. It wasn't until I saw a hand reaching for the taters that I realized someone was sitting across from me.

TJ? What's he doing here? Why is he sitting with me?

"Hey chocolate chocolate chip muffin," He smirked at me. He had been calling me that since our time on the swings together.

"It's... Cyrus," I didn't look him in the eyes and he caught on to that.

"You look...sad. What's wrong Cy?" He asked, I could hear the worry creeping into his voice.

 _Cy_

Jonah called me that all the time. The memory made me smile a bit before that smile was gone and replaced with a frown. "It's nothing...just stuff," My voice had been getting quieter and I don't know if he heard me. I couldn't care less honestly.

TJ sighed and got up. I thought he left before he grabbed my arm and began pulling me out of The Spoon. "W-where are we going?" I asked as we reached the door.

He just looked at me and smirked. "Somewhere we can think," was all he said and opened the door as we walked out.

* * *

My feet hurt. I wasn't use to so much walking at once but TJ basically dragged me. After the walk we found ourselves at the park. He pulled me over to the swings and sat down, gesturing me to sit on the one next to him.

I did so, keeping my eyes on the ground. "Something's obviously wrong Cyrus. You can tell me." I look up at TJ who was staring back at me. His face was sincere and I could tell he was actually wondering what happened.

I sighed and just let it out. I don't know why I told him all of this but I guess it felt good to let it out. Of course I talked to Amber about it but to be honest, she isn't all that helpful. His face changed so many times through my story and when I was done I worry started to become all I felt. What if he laughed at me? What if he thought I was a freak? So many things ran through my mind. Soon the silence became unbearable.

"So you're gay?" was the first thing that came from him. Of course it would be.

I rolled my eyes a bit and sighed. "Yes TJ. I'm gay," I could see him tense up a bit but then he relaxed.

"Cool," was all he said before we plunged into an awkward silence.

I felt my phone vibrate and I pulled it out of pocket to see a text from Jonah

 **JB**

H _ey Cy-Guy, you coming to the spoon later with me and Andi_

I frowned as I looked down at my phone. I looked up at TJ who lifted and eyebrow and stared at me curiously. Instantly an idea popped up in my head. I needed this and hopefully TJ could help out.

 **Me**

 _Can't. Busy. Maybe next time_

 **JB**

 _You sure? You're usually super excited about going there_

I looked back at TJ and texted back "I'm sure" and locked my phone. "Do you wanna go somewhere?"

 **So that's the first chapter. The new episode today was really cute for TJ and Cyrus so I knew this story was destined to be a thing. I'll try to get and update later this weekend. I hope you guys enjoyed. This story is going to be good and that's a next time, byeeeee**

 _~Ash_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Ash here. As promised, here's the second chapter. The feedback the first chapter was great and it made me want to get this out ASAP. So without further interruptions, let the fanfiction commence.**

 **Tj's POV**

We had been walking for at least ten minutes before I could see the entrance to the golf course in the distance. I turned and looked at him. "Mini golf?" I raised an eyebrow.

He nodded without looking at me. "I always use to mini golf if I needed to clear my head."

The tone of his voice made me feel the need to just hug him. That's what I always did to my girlfriend Jenna. Whenever she was down I'd just give her a hug. But Cyrus is a guy and hugging him like that would be weird.

We walked up to the entrance and I handed the lady at the desk the money for both of us. For the first time in a while Cyrus actually looked at me. "You didn't have to do that," he said as we grabbed our clubs

I smirked at him. "You're right, I didn't have to. But I wanted to."

* * *

 **Jonah's POV**

"Ooo this one looks cool," Andi said for about the tenth time. It honestly was interesting to see her entire bracelet collection.

She handed it to me and I shot her a smile. "Thanks Andi." I put it on and her face lit up. My mind went elsewhere for a minute and I thought of Cyrus. "Hey do you know if Cyrus is ok?"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm sure he's fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well he kind of declined my offer to go to The Spoon and you know he never does that," I bit my lip worriedly.

She laughed and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Jonah he's fine. He probably was busy," she gave me a look that basically said "don't worry".

I nodded and gave her a small smile. " You're right. It's no big deal." I couldn't help but feel like something was actually wrong and I really needed to make sure.

* * *

 **Cyrus's POV**

"Dang it!" I exclaimed, nearly throwing my club on the ground. This was the third time I missed the stupid hole and I was so close to leaving.

I heard Tj laugh behind me and I glared at him. "So close, yet so far little muffin. Now watch and learn," He walked past me and set his golf ball down. He breathed deeply and with a slight swing the ball rolled down the hill, past the rocks and into the hole.

He looked at me with cockiness written all over his face and I rolled me eyes. "Whatever. The wind stopped blowing so you had a better chance."

He raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "The wind? You're just mad because I'm better than you," he grinned smugly.

"You are not. Move out of the way noob," I moved to the spot where my ball landed and got ready to swing. Before I did though, Tj coughed loudly, making me lose my focus and over swinging.

He laughed loudly and I wanted so badly to be mad at him but I couldn't for some reason. I ended up laughing a bit and he walked over to me. "Hey, you want pizza?" he asked me.

I honestly was getting hungry and there was a food truck nearby so I nodded and we walked there together.

 _Time skip a few minutes later_

I had to admit, I didn't trust that food truck for a minute but this pizza was so good! I had no idea how, but it tasted like it was made in heaven.

"You look like you're really enjoying that," I heard Tj say to me. He took a bite out of his burger and smirked at me.

I could feel my cheeks heating up. "Uh, yeah. It's really good, like it was crafted by the gods," excitement was stuck in my voice as I lifted up the pizza.

He chuckled softly. "You're such a dork, y'know that?"

I grinned proudly. "I do, as a matter of fact. It comes with the whole Cyrus package."

We both laughed as we finished our food.

I could hear a buzz and almost pulled out my phone when I realized it was Tj's phone. He looked at it and smiled a bit. "It's my girlfriend, Jenna. She wants to see me, I gotta go." He got up and started tapping his screen.

Before I could even say bye he walked off in hurry. Girlfriends. Everybody seemed to have them. This feeling crept up in me and I couldn't tell what it was. Jealousy maybe? No, why would I be jealous?

I sighed and started walking home. When I got there I saw Jonah sitting on my porch. Why is he here?

"Hey Cy," he gave me that infamous smile the made me feel warm inside.

"H-hey Jonah"

 **So that's the second chapter. I really had no reason to leave it there but I'm evil so deal with it :3. Anyways, thank you all for the feedback. It honestly made my day reading the comments. Let me know what you think will happen next and maybe if you're lucky, I'll put you're idea in the story ;3. This story is gonna be such a roller coaster so be ready. Until next time, byeeeee**

 **~Ash**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Ash here. As per the request of popular demand I decided to update again. Unfortunately, I can't focus ALL my attention on this story as I do have other stories on this page but without further ado let the fanfiction commence.**

 **Cyrus's POV**

"Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?" Jonah turned his head and spun himself in my chair to face me.

"I wanted to make sure you're alright," he told me.

I shook my head and looked down to hide the smile that was creeping on my face. I find it cute that he worries about me. "Jonah you worry too much about nothing. I'm fine," I lied through my teeth. I was far from fine, but Jonah didn't need to know that. Especially if he sort of the reason.

He smiled a bit and nodded. I expected him to leave but he grabbed my hand. "Wanna go to my house for a bit? My mom just got me a new game," he smiled at me.

This isn't fair, I can't say no to that face. "Yeah sure," I smiled back. We walked out but I noticed something. Our fingers weren't intertwined but he was still holding my hand.

* * *

 **Tj's POV**

I stared down at the question. This was honestly getting really frustrating. Buffy says it's cause I have a learning disability but what does she know?

"So in the case x equals..?" Buffy trailed her voice waiting for an answer.

I looked at her. "I don't know, three I guess," I rolled my eyes and looked out her window. I really don't know why I came here today. I could've easily just skipped this session and hung out with Jenna.

"That's...actually right. Good job Tj, I knew you would get better," She clapped her hands together and smiled brightly. Wow, I did not think I would get that. Maybe this math thing wouldn't be so hard after all.

"Could you give me Cyrus's number?" She turned to me with a confused look.

"Cyrus? Why?" Her eyebrow went up.

I honestly didn't know the answer to that question. "I don't know, I just wanna be able to talk to him whenever."

She gave me a skeptical look before telling me to get out my phone. After typing in his number I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. "Tj we still have an hour left" Buffy called after me.

I ignored her and left. Before I could text Cyrus, I got a text from Jenna. I groaned and decided to just ignore it. Besides, it was just a "hey babe" anyways.

 **Me**

 _Hey CC_

 **CC**

 _Tj? How'd you get my number?_

 **Me**

 _Buffy gave it to me_

 **CC**

 _Makes sense_

 **Me**

 _So you wanna hang after school tomorrow?_

 **CC**

 _Um, sure I guess_

 **Me**

 _Cool, it's a date then_

* * *

 **Cyrus's POV**

"Cool, it's a date then." I didn't realize I was smiling until Jonah pointed it out. I was sitting on his bed while he practiced his guitar.

"What are you smiling about?" He raised his eyebrow and smirked at me.

I quickly shoved my phone in my pocket. "Oh nothing...just something funny Buffy sent me," Wow I'm on fire with these lies.

"Cool let me see. I wanna laugh," He sat his guitar down and turned fully to face me.

"No no, you wouldn't understand the joke," I sat up a bit more.

"Then explain it to me."

I opened my mouth to give yet another excuse before my phone buzzed. It was Tj again.

 **Tj**

 _Getting a bite at The Spoon. You in?_

Thanks Tj you saved me. I quickly texted him back and got up. "That was my mom. She needs me at home," I said as I went to the door.

Jonah nodded and went back to his guitar. "Bye Cyrus," he called as I left. I said bye and headed towards The Spoon. Baby taters here I come.

I walked into The Spoon and was greeted by the doorbell's jingling. I looked around for Tj before I saw him sitting at the booth with some girl who I assumed must've been his girlfriend.

 _Great_

I was about to leave before he turned and saw me. He waved me over and I had no choice but to go over there.

"Hey CC" He scooted over, making room for me to sit next to him. "This is Jenna, my girlfriend."

I took my eyes off him and looked at her. She had these bright green eyes and her hair was short. She was really pretty honestly.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Tj yammers on and on about you," she smiled at me.

Her smile was genuine but something about the way she looked at me kind of made me uncomfortable. I shifted a bit before speaking. "I'm Cyrus and it's nice to met you too."

I could feel my face heating up because of how close I was to Tj. The two of them started talking and I eventually got used to Jenna. She was really nice and perfect for Tj.

I reached for another baby tater and for a moment, my hand brushed against Tj's. We shared a look before I quickly turned away. I knew I was blushing.

Jenna cleared her throat. "Well Tj and I have plans. It was nice meeting you Cyrus." She stood from the booth.

"Actually, I forgot I had tutoring," Tj said. I looked at him confused. I thought he already went to Buffy earlier.

Jenna had a look of anger on her face for a second before she masked it with a tight smile. "Well that's fine I guess. Kiss goodbye?"

Tj smiled and nudged me to stand up so he could get up. He stood and wrapped his arms around her. I turned away, not really wanting to see that. It gave me that feeling again and it wasn't a good one.

When Jenna left, Tj sat in the seat in front of me. "So Cyrus, I was wondering if you had anywhere in mind for tomorrow."

I thought for a second before shaking my head. "No not really."

He smirked at me. That smirk. It rivaled Jonah's smile. In some ways, it was better than Jonah's smile. "Good. I know exactly where we're going."

My curiosity grew as he smirked did. "Where?"

He leaned closer and took a baby tater. "You'll just have to find out little muffin."

 **Well that's the third chapter. I know I've been spamming this story but I really can't help it. I'm honestly in love with this story and I can see you guys are too. Welp until next time, byeeeeee**

 **~Ash**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys Ash here. So I know I said I wouldn't update this for the fourth time in a row but honestly, I can't help myself. So without further ado, let the fanfiction commence.**

 **Cyrus's POV**

"And I gave him one of my bracelets and we hung out for a while before left," Andi said cheerfully. We were walking to school before she started going on and on about Jonah.

"Awww, look at you being all cute and stuff," Buffy playfully nudged her should against Andi's.

I didn't say anything as my mind was elsewhere. Before I knew it, we were already at the school.

"Yo! Cyrus!" I turned around, expecting to see Jonah. My eyebrows scrunched together when I realized it was Tj who was jogging over to us.

His random appearance didn't stop the smile from forming on my face. "Hey Tj. What are you doing here?"

He smirked at me. "I go here if you didn't know."

I blushed and punch him, which wasn't really that hard. "You know what I meant," I laughed a bit.

I had forgotten that Andi and Buffy were before Buffy spoke up. "I didn't know you guys were such good friends," her eyebrow raised and she gave me a look. I knew that look. It's the look she gave me when I came out to her. Every time I talked to Jonah, she would give me that look.

I blushed even deeper. "Well we aren't _that_ good of friends. I mean we only ever talked at the park and-"

Before I could finish Tj cut me off. "And we talked more after that and I'm taking him to a surprise place after school," he said.

I glared at him and he gave me that stupid smirk.

"You guys sound like boyfriends," Buffy said, rolling her eyes.

I could literally feel the intense heat on my face. Tj looked really calmly for some reason. "Maybe we are," he chuckled. I looked at him with disbelief and he WINKED. With that, he strutted off to join his group of basketball buddies.

"Uh, what just happened?" Andi asked.

I was left speechless and, most likely, red as a firetruck. "I-i have no idea."

* * *

 **Tj's POV**

I was stuffing some textbooks in my locker when my eyes were suddenly covered. "Guess whooo" I heard a girly voice behind me.

I took her hands off my eyes and turned. "Hey babe," I smirked at her. She stood on her toes and pecked my lips.

"So what are we doing after school today?" She asked, her voice suggested something I would've liked very much.

I scratched the back of my head. "Well, I kind of already made plans with Cyrus."

She rolled her eyes. "You have been paying a lot of attention to him. You probably like him as much as he likes you," she said annoyed.

"What do you mean?" I scrunched my eyebrows together.

She scoffed. "Are you serious? Tj, he's obviously into you. I've seen the way he looks at you. He's a total fruit cake," she exclaimed.

I don't know why, but a sudden wave of anger washed over me. "He is not, and don't call him that. Besides, even if he was, I wouldn't like him. I'm not a faggot," I let out a sigh. I don't know what's gotten into her.

She chuckled and looked at the ground. "I have an idea. Let's pretend we broke up. Then you make moves and him and see what he does. If he **does** like you, you have to buy me whatever I want," she said smugly.

I rolled my eyes. "And if he doesn't?"

"Then I'll leave you alone about him," she let her hand out.

This is so dumb. But he doesn't like me so as long as she'll get off my case. I shuck her head and she pulled me closer so she could whisper something in my ear. "See ya later, ex."

I can't believe this, but I was obviously going to win this little bet we had made.

* * *

 **Cyrus's POV**

"Alright class, today we're beginning our projects. For this project, I'll be pairing you up. Let's see..." Our science teacher, Mr. Gryffindor, looked around the room.

He began picking kids at random. His eyes landed on me. "Cyrus you'll be working with Tj."

I turned to look at Tj, who I didn't even know was in this class. He smirked at me. That smirk. It's something that was made in heaven.

"Alright, sit with your partners and start planning. These projects should take up about a week and a half," Mr Gryffindor looked back to his computer and started typing.

Everyone moved around the room and Tj watched with amusement as a sauntered over to his table. I sat down in the chair next to his and face him.

"Hey little muffin," he smirked for maybe about the millionth time.

"H-hey. So what were you thinking of doing? I honestly don't have any ideas," I sighed and looked down, trying desperately to look at anything but Tj.

I felt his fingers gently touch my chin as he lifted my head, making me stare him right in his beautiful eyes. "That's fine, we only have a week or so to do this project so it's ok if we have to take a day or two to think of something." The look in his eyes just made me feel at ease. I don't know why he had this effect on me.

Maybe I do like him after all. But he'd never like me back. He had a girlfriend.

 _At lunch_

Everyone laughed at the joke Jonah had told us. It wasn't even funny, it was cringy but that's why it was funny.

"What are we laughing at?" I heard a tray plop down next to me and saw Tj starting to sit down.

"Tj? What are you doing here?" Buffy asked him.

He shrugged at started eating his spaghetti. "I don't know. Change of scenery I guess," he looked at me. "Also I brought you something."

I gave him a questioning look before he took a chocolate chocolate chip muffin of his tray and plopped it on mine. My eyes went wide and so did my smile.

He winked at me and continued eating. I instantly dug into the choclatey goodness.

Jonah's eyes went from me to Tj. "When did they start hanging out?"

"I don't know dude. I stopped caring a while ago," Buffy said.

I saw something in Jonah's eyes that made me stop eating. It was like a mix of concern and sadness. I know that look. I used to give him and Andi the exact same look.

He was jealous.

 **Sooo that:s the fourth chapter. I really love this story with all my heart. Which is why I've decided to have a little OC contest.**

 **If you want to have an OC featured in the story just message me your character. The character must include some facts, the basic stuff, and what effect they'll have on the plot. Two lucky winners will be picked and will be featured in saturday's chapter.**

 **I hope you guys submit a character. I'll be looking forward to seeing them ;3**

 _~Ash_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, Ash here. So I know I said I wouldn't update until Saturday. But can you blame me? I really like this story. I sometimes forget I wrote it and I'm always like "ugh when are they gonna update". Alright I'll stop talking now.**

 **Cyrus's POV**

Buffy frantically went through my closet. " Too weird, too flashy, too...actually this is cute," she said.

Andi nodded approvingly. It was a dark blue button up with black jeans. It was a bit dark for my taste but when I put it on, nobody could deny how great I looked.

"Work it Cy," Buffy clapped as we all laughed. The doorbell rang and we all ran down the steps.

I threw open the door and did a double take when I saw Jonah. "Hey Cy-guy... and Buffy and Andi?" He scrunched his brows and walked in.

"Hey Jonah. What are you doing here?" Buffy asked him.

"I was hoping I could hang out with Cyrus. Why are you so dressed up?" his eyes looked at me up and down.

"Well I uh-" before I could form a proper sentence the doorbell rang.

Andi walked over to the door and opened it. "Tj, glad you could finally get here," she exclaimed.

I turned and nearly fainted at the sight of him. He was wearing these dark ripped jeans that look really fashionable and a leather jacket. I really needed to know where he got those jeans.

"Hey little muffin," there was that stupid smirk.

I blushed and nodded at him. "H-hello to you too."

He looked me up and down and whistled. "You look almost as good as me," he chuckled to himself.

Buffy groaned and began pushing me towards him. "Alright if you two don't leave now I'm gonna barf," she said annoyed.

Tj just laughed and grabbed my hand. Wait what? I look down and our fingers were intertwined. I looked back at his smirking face.

"I'll him back around 10," he started walking us to the door.

"Yeah you better," Buffy and Andi called after us. Well this was sure to be an interesting evening.

* * *

I had no idea where we were. This part of town was pretty foreign to me. There were shops everywhere, each selling their own specific it. I couldn't hear some loud noise and screaming.

Up ahead was the bright lights of a bunch of different rides, including the Ferris Wheel. My eyes widened. I always heard of the fair heading to town but I never actually thought of going.

"You ever been to a fair before?" I heard Tj next to me.

I nodded. "I love fairs! Except for every roller coaster, the fair is the best place to be!" I exclaimed happily.

Tj chuckled and squeezed my hand. "You're such a dork."

I turned and smiled at him. "So I've heard."

We walked to the entranced and he paid. I frowned. "Tj, stop paying for me. I have money too."

He smirked at me. "Yeah well I'm the one who brought you here so it's my treat." I hated him so much for spoiling me. He probably spoils his girlfriend too.

The lady handed us our passes and we walked in to the crowded walkways. "So where to first?" I asked.

He looked around and his eyes landed on something. It was a roller coaster. More specifically "The Death Destructor".

I shook my head and tried to pull myself away from Tj. " Nope, no way I'm getting on that," I said, still desperately trying to get away.

Tj held my hand with an unbreakable grip and pulled me towards him. I found myself with my hand on his chest, staring right into his eyes. "Don't worry little muffin, I'll protect you."

* * *

 **Jonah's POV**

I sat on the armchair deep in thought. Since when were Tj and Cyrus such great friends? The bigger question is why am I so worked up about it?

"Jonah are you ok? You've been staring at that wall for about twenty minutes," I heard Andi say.

I looked over at her and Buffy. "Is Cyrus gay?" I blurted out.

The looks on they're faces told me the answer. "Jonah what the heck? You can't just blurt out questions like that," Buffy exclaimed. She stared at me in disbelief and I shrank in my seat.

"Sorry, it's just...he was looking at Tj with so much interest. It was like he liked him," my voice grew quieter with each word.

"Jonah you're not...jealous are you?" Buffy gave me a questioning look.

I shook my head quickly. "No, why would I be? I'm dating Andi." I said. It felt like a lie. It was the truth though. At least, I think it's the truth.

Am I really jealous?

* * *

 **Cyrus's POV**

"That...was...AMAZING!" I yelled. I can't believe I did that. I've never felt more alive than that time I fell off Jonah's skateboard and broke my thumb.

"It could've been better," Tj shrugged was we walked towards the little ice cream stand.

"Are you kidding?! The ride was like whoosh and then it dropped super fast and then it went whoosh again and I thought we were gonna die."

Tj chuckled. "I could tell by the way you were screaming " Tj, I hate you for making me get on this! If I die, I'm haunting you forever!" he mocked me.

I glared at him and he just smirked. Soon we got out ice cream and sat down. I dipped my spoon the the creamy chocolaty goodness.

"You really have an obsession with chocolate don't you?" Tj lifted his eyebrow at me.

I blushed. "No...Well yes, but can you blame me? Chocolate was invented in the heavens" I sighed happily and kept eating.

"Yeah whatever. I know you're just obsessed with chocolate," he licked his strawberry cone.

I whacked him on the arm and he laughed. "Since you forced me on that disaster of a ride I get to pick where we go next," it was my turn to smirk.

He nodded. "Alright, lead the way little muffin." His smile sent heat throughout me as I blushed.

We dumped our empty cone and cup into the trash as I walked over to the Ferris wheel.

"Wow, the Ferris wheel. Hope you're not scared to go on this one," Tj teased me.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up you jerk," I scoffed.

"You know you love me," that cocky look was on his face again.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I stared at the ground as we stood in line.

"Cyrus?" Tj sounded a bit concerned.

My face was probably really red as I shook my head. "I-i I'm fine. Oh look we're next." I turned my attention to the empty cart that we were being lead onto.

Tj sat next to me as the wheel slowly started spinning. For some reason it was getting cold and I involuntarily shivered. "I knew I should've brought a jacket," I whispered to myself.

"You cold?" I heard It's comforting voice next to me.

"No it's fine I'm-" I instantly went quiet when I felt Tj wrap his arm around me.

I stared at him in disbelief and he stared back at me coolly. "You're cute when you're nervous," he kept his voice low.

I didn't know what was happening. I didn't know why it was happening. Our faces just slowly got closer before his lips meet mine.

I jumped back when a loud boom went off. I breathed heavily from the kiss and the darn firework going off.

"We..we just.." I couldn't form a proper sentence.

"We did. Let's do it again," Tj smirked at me and brought his lips to line for a second time.

I couldn't believe this was happening. I was kissing Tj! Captain of the basketball team, popular guy at school.

And I liked it.

 **So that's the chapter. I'm literally fangirling cause it finally happened.**

 **Unfortunately this story will take a turn. Things looks good now but I have some things in store *evil cackle*. Also it's almost been a week and this story is past 1.1K reads! So thank you all so much**

 **I didn't expect this story to do as well as it did so thank you guys so much. Don't forget, the contest is still going on so don't be shy to submit your OC's. Welp that's all for now, byeeee**

 _~Ash_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, Ash here. So the contest is almost over and I've gotten a nice amount of submissions but there's still room for more!**

 **Tj's POV**

What did I do? Why did I do it? I don't know, I don't know, I don't know! I kissed him and he kissed back. This means Jenna was right.

I wanted so badly to just get away from this...from Cyrus and these feelings. No, then he'd get either hurt or suspicious. I'll just play it cool.

The Ferris wheel came to a stop and we got off. I looked over at Cyrus and he had this cute conflicted look on his face. Wait cute? No not cute, just conflicted.

"You okay there Cyrus?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He snapped his attention to me. His face grew redder by the second as he struggled to form a sentence. "Well I uh- I'm... It was...you and I..we." He shut his mouth and looked at the ground.

I laughed at how adorable he was. "It's ok Cyrus, you can say we kissed," I smirked at him.

His eyes widened. "Yeah...we did but..you have a girlfriend."

I sighed. I nearly forgotten about Jenna. Her and this stupid bet. Why did I even accept it? I'm terrible for doing this to him. He is most likely thinking that I like him the why that he likes me. But I didn't like him like that, I couldn't.

But..Did I?

"Tj?" I heard him quietly say my name.

I looked over at him as we approached the exit. It was getting dark so I decided we would cut the trip short and leave early. "Yeah Cyrus?"

He stopped walking and stared st me sadly. "Why did you kiss me?"

I stared at him and dropped my gaze to the concrete. Why did I kiss him? I knew exactly why. Cyrus brought out something me that I never thought existed. I looked back at his glistening eyes. "Because I like you Cyrus. I like how obsessed with chocolate you are, and how much energy you bring to others around you. I like how caring you are and how easily you get tired. I like everything about you Cyrus. I just like you," I let out a breath.

I couldn't read his face. He looked happy and relieved but then that sad expression came back. "B-but what about Jenna?" he whispered.

I let out a groan. "Who cares about Jenna?!" I exclaimed. To prove my point I walked over to him, pulled him closer, and brought our lips together.

He tensed up but melted into the kiss. Nothing else mattered right now. Not Jenna, not that stupid bet, nothing. The only thing I cared about right now was the smaller quirky boy in front of me.

* * *

 **Buffy's POV**

My doorbell rang, making me groan as I stopped watching Buffy The Vampire Slayer to open the door.

I opened the door to reveal a wet faced Cyrus. His eyes were wet and red but he had a smile on his face. "Cyrus?! What happened? Are you ok?" I let him in and we went to the living room.

I paused the show and grabbed his hands. He let out a shallow breath. "I don't know what happened, but Tj and I..we," he smiled to himself.

He didn't need to say it, I already knew what happened. "You guys kissed?!" I exclaimed happily. I knew Cyrus always had a thing for Tj but I never thought Tj would have a thing for Cyrus.

He nodded happily. "And he said all these things and I just don't know what to do," he looked down and frowned.

I squeezed his hands comfortably. "Cyrus, you'll be ok. I can tell Tj really does like you. Just go with the flow, you know?" I smiled at him.

He giggled a bit. "Thanks Buffy," he leaned closer for a hug which I gladly returned.

After pulling away I looked at him seriously. "You know one day you're gonna have to tell Andi and Jonah right?"

He sighed and looked at the floor and nodded sadly. "It's just...what if they don't want to be around me anymore?"

I squeezed his hands again. "Cyrus, they're you're best friends. They'll still love you no matter what." I gave him a reassuring smile.

He smiles back and nodded again. "Alright, I'll tell them tomorrow." He had a determined expression on and I held my hand up. We highfived and I unpaused the show as we spent the night binge watching it.

* * *

 **Cyrus's POV**

 _The next day_

I walked through the halls and to my locker. I stuffed some textbooks in there and closed it. I was on my way to my next class when I noticed someone walking my way.

He had on his famous smile that lit up any room. "Hey Cy-guy," he greeted me bright.

I smiled back. "Hey Jonah. What are you doing here?"

I scrunched his eyebrows. "I go here?"

A sighed left my lips as I rolled my eyes. "I meant why are you at my locker?" I said annoyed by that answer I always seemed to get.

"I wanted to walk with you to class. I don't see you much anymore Cy," his voice softened and I couldn't help the blush that crept it's way onto my cheeks.

I started walking and Jonah followed behind me. We chatted about nothing in particular when I looked over and saw something that made my stomach turn.

Tj and Jenna were chatting in a area with nobody around. I stopped walking and stared at them.

"Cyrus?" Jonah's concerned voice barely made it through my ears. Everything grew blury except for the sight of both of them.

That's when it happened. Jenna leaned up and planted a soft kiss on Tj's lips. He returned it and when they pulled away they both smiled.

I could hear Jonah calling my name but nothing else mattered. My eyes watered and I ran. I don't know where to but I ran until my legs couldn't run anymore.

 **Dun dun dunnnnn. Oops I left it at a crucial plot moment. My bad. Anyways, the contest comes to a close tomorrow and the two winning OC's will be featured on Saturday's chapter as promised.**

 **Writing this book always puts me in different moods and OMG THATTJ CONFESSION SCENE WAS THE BEST THING TO WRITE. Ok I'm fangirling over my own book, I'll leave now.**

 **Until next time, byeeeee**

 _~Ash_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, Ash here. So before I start the chapter I just wanna say something. So I watched the new Andi Mack episode and in that episode Cyrus talks about his mom and stepmom. I LITERALLY WAS ABOUT TO CRY. Disney Channel rocks for that. Anyways that's it.**

 **Cyrus's POV**

I didn't know where I was. I couldn't see through the blurry vision caused by my unshed tears. I finally grew tired and collapsed on the ground and let it out.

First Jonah and now Tj. Why couldn't I just like somebody that wouldn't take my heart and rip it to pieces? Why couldn't I just like girls?

Why couldn't I just be normal?

I rest the back of my head on a tree and hugged my knees. The sky was getting dark, most likely telling me it would rain.

I looked around at a lot of other trees that surrounded me. I remember these woods. I used to play here with my old friends before they moved away.

The memory brought a small smile as I sniffled. I didn't want to get up but I knew I couldn't stay here forever. I could but then people would start looking for me and Tj would be one of those people.

 _Tj_

A tear slipped down my cheek as I thought of all the moment we had and the few kisses we shared. I thought I meant something to him but now I know nothing we did mattered.

Not the swings, not the park, and not even the kisses. My first actual kiss had been wasted. But I can't help but still feel drawn to him.

Despite what he did I still liked him. What was wrong with me?

My thoughts were cut short when I heard leaves crunching. The sound startled me and I looked around, hoping it was an animal and not some stalker coming to kill me.

I could see someone walking in the distance. I scrunched my eyes to focus on who it was. It was definitely a guy with raven hair. Wait a minute...

I stood and my legs carried me over to the mystery person. He seemed startled by the sound of my walking and turned to me, and that's when I gasped.

"Sydney?" I whispered.

He looked confused for a second but then his eyebrows went up. "Cyrus?!" He stepped closer to me and engulfed my within his arms.

I gratefully returned the hugged and dug my head into his chest. Once we pulled apart I looked up at him. "I haven't seen you since we were six! What are you doing here?!" I exclaimed happily. Hus presence seemed to make my mood change quickly.

He scratched the back of his neck and smiled. "I just moved back here. I decided to walk through these woods as a trip down memory lane. I'm glad I did cause look who I found," his smiled widened and so did mine.

"I can't believe you're actually here. There's so many people I want you to meet. Like Buffy, Andi, Jonah, T...j," my voice dropped and my eyes began to water.

Sydney looked at me concerned. "Cyrus are you ok? You look like someone died."

I shook my head and looked at the ground. "No I'm not ok," the words barely came out of my mouth.

Sydney grabbed me hand and pulled me over to a tree as we sat down. He looked at me, probably expecting me to tell him what was wrong. And that's exactly what I did.

* * *

 **Buffy's POV**

I shut my locker and nearly jumped when I saw Tj there. "What are you doing standing right next to my locker?" I asked annoyed.

His face looked concerned and sad and that surprised me. "Have you seen Cyrus anywhere? He wasn't in science today," his voice was shaking a bit and his skin was getting whiter.

I shook my head and began to grow worried. "Cyrus never skips class," I pulled my phone out and frantically typed Cyrus's number.

Hey hey, you've reached Cyrus. Unfortunately I'm busy hanging with my cool buds or something so leave a message

I sighed and left a message before hanging up. I looked back at Tj. "He didn't answer, maybe you try calling him?" It came out more as a question than a statement. I knew Tj and Cyrus were getting closer so maybe he'd answer to Tj.

Tj hung up and sighed half annoyed and half sad. "Nothing," he said.

I tapped my foot on the floor and ran my hands through my hair. "Cyrus where are you?" I whispered to myself.

* * *

 **Cyrus's POV**

I walked into The Spoon and was greeted by the jingling of the door bell. Sydney and I had been talking since we left the woods.

"This is The Spoon. It's basically where everybody hangs out most of the time," I said as we slipped into a booth.

He nodded as a girl came up to our table. I'd never seen her before. She had short hair and instead of the usual waitress hat she had a beanie on.

She greeted us with a smile. "Hi, I'm Kenadee and I'll be your waitress this evening. What can I get'cha?" She looked at both of us.

"Two orders of baby taters and two chocolate milkshakes please," I ordered. She wrote it down and walked off.

"So, what are you going do?" Sydney looked at me. After I told him about everything that happened he'd been trying to convince me that maybe their kiss was a breakup kiss.

He said something about Mariana and Matt kissing when they broke up and Nick saw it and was upset. I didn't know what he was talking about but I considered the idea.

I sighed. "Maybe I'll just let it go. I don't deserve him anyways," I looked down at the table.

Sydney grabbed my hands and rubbed them with his thumb. "Cyrus what you deserve is happiness and I can tell that this guy really makes you happy. Just talk to him and maybe he'll tell you what really happened," he said, never looking away and having seriousness written all over his face.

I nodded and sadly smiled. Maybe he was right. I just needed to talk to him. That wouldn't be a problem though caused the door swung open and and curly hair was flying from side to side.

Buffy's eyes landed on me as she let out a breath of relief. "Cyrus there you are! We've been looking everywhere for you!" She exclaimed as she hugged me. After pulling away she slapped my arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!" I rubbed it.

"That was for running off and not saying anything! Tj and I have been worried sick!" Her face was getting red.

Wait...Tj?

I look over and saw him standing near the door. He was actual worried about me? I stood and walked over to him.

He stood there not knowing what to do. "I-i saw you kiss Jenna and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't be in the school, I couldn't be around you. Why?" My voice was shaking but I kept it together.

Tj looked down and sighed. "I broke up with Jenna. We had been together for a long time so she just wanted a goodbye kiss I guess. I'm sorry Cyrus," he sounded really regretful.

I shook my head and put my arms around his neck. He seemed surprised but wrapped his arms around me.

We stood there, forgetting about everyone around us. Once we pulled apart I looked him the eye.

He crashed our lips together and left a lingering kiss on mine. We both smiled and returned to our embrace.

 **Yayyyy my babes. So the winners of the contest were KawaiiBabyTaters and AviLexi02. Congrats to both of you lucky people and to those who didn't win, I promised your character will pop up somewhere in the story.**

 **I was thinking of making this story around 30-40 chapters long. What would you guys think about a sequel? I'll just wait until this story is finished then worry about that xD. Anyways I've talked long enough. Byeeeee**

 _~Ash_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, Ash here. So I'm sorry that I haven't been following my update pattern which is every two days. I promise it'll only be this once. Anyways, enjoy.**

 **Tj's POV**

This was perfect. I had my arm around Cyrus, who was snuggling into my chest as we sat and chatted with his friend, Sydney. Sydney was actually pretty cool and he apparently just moved back after seven years.

Buffy kept glancing at Cyrus and I from time to time. She smiled faintly at Cyrus and gave me a look that said "if you hurt him, I'll kill you". I raised an eyebrow and smirked at her.

Cyrus yawned and I looked down at him. "You getting sleepy?"

He nodded and snuggled deeper into Mr. "I ran a lot and you're also really comfortable," he sighed.

I couldn't help but frown. My mind drifted to Jenna. I told Cyrus we had broken up but the truth was, we didn't. But I know where my heart stands and I'm definitely breaking up with her tomorrow.

It hurts me when I lie to Cyrus but it was only a small lie. Besides, he's much happier not knowing the full truth.

The doorbell jingled and in walked Jonah and Andi.

"Cyrus? Where did you run off to? Andi and I were looking for you and-" he stopped when he saw my arm around Cyrus.

Cyrus sighed and sat up, making my arm fall back to my side. My side felt a bit cold without him but I'll live.

"Sorry Jonah. I didn't mean to run off," he looked at me ,"something just came up and I had to get out of the school ASAP."

"Well what was so bad that you left school without a word to anyone?" Andi asked. She looked a bit mad but covered it with concern.

"W-well...I...it was...I...saw," his words came out shakily and he couldn't hold himself together.

I grabbed his hand under the table and squeezed it reassuringly. He sighed deeply. "What I saw is a tale for another day but first, I want you guys to meet someone. Well, two people actually," he said confidently.

He turned to Sydney. "First, meet Sydney. He's a friend from when I was a little kid."

Sydney waved at them and they waved back. Sydney kept his eyes on Jonah for longer than a moment and I raised a brow.

"Second...I want you guys to meet my..." Cyrus stopped.

I chuckled. I guess we didn't really make it official. "I'm his boyfriend," I say coolly. Cyrus smiled at me and let out a sigh if relief. So much for not making it official.

Their eyes went wide but then Andi smiled. She squealed actually, physically bouncing up and down. "That's so cute! I always thought you guys would be such an adorable couple!" She exclaimed.

Cyrus let out a laugh. Jonah stood there still wide eyed. He looked...upset?

"I gotta go," he said quietly and without another word, he left.

Andi looked at the door questioningly. "I wonder what that was about," she said what everyone was thinking.

Cyrus kept his eyes on the door and looked back at the table. He sighed a put his head on my shoulder. I was wondering what he was thinking about.

* * *

 **Cyrus's POV**

After everyone had left, it was just Tj and I. We were walking together, hand in hand and I was soaking in every minute of it.

"So Sydney seemed cool," Tj said. Something in his voice made me smile a bit.

"You're not...jealous are you," I smirked at him as he turned to me and scoffed.

"Me? Jealous? You wish," He looked at me and we both smiled.

"There's nothing to be jealous of. He's just my old friend and you're my boyfriend," saying that sent tingles in my stomach.

He smirked at me, making those tingles even worse. "You're right which means I can do this," He pulled me closer to him. "And this," his low voiced sent a shiver down my spine as our lips touched.

We kissed for longer than we ever had before and his lips went to my neck. I felt sensations I never knew existed and let out a noise. I covered my mouth and blushed.

Tj pulled away and laughed. "Aww did little baby Cyrus let out his first moan?" He asked me in a mocking tone.

I slapped his arm and blushed harder. "Shut up," I walked away from him as he laughed to himself and jogged up to catch up with me.

* * *

 **Jonah's POV**

What's wrong with me? Instead of practicing my guitar or talking to Andi on the phone for hours, I was sitting in my room hugging my knees and listening to sad songs.

Cyrus had a boyfriend. I never thought I could feel this...sad? It felt more like heartbreak. But I didn't look Cyrus.

 _But you did and you still do_

I ignored the voice in my head. I have Andi. She's my girlfriend and I'm happy with her.

 _But you'd be happier with Cyrus_

I shook my head. I must be losing my mind. When the doorbell rang, I jumped and nearly fell off the bed.

Since my parents weren't home I got up to see who it was. I opened the door and saw that guy from The Spoon.

What was his name again? Simon?

"Hey Jonah, I was just greeting the neighbors and I guess you're a neighbor," he smiled brightly at me.

He looked so happy. I wish I could be happy like him. I nodded. "Yup, I guess so," I said putting on a smile.

"I'm Sydney, if you didn't remember. You did kind of run off before we got to know each other," he smile dropped and he eyed me curiously. "Are you ok?"

I snapped my attention to him, not realizing I got lost in thought. "What? Oh yeah I'm fine. Wanna come in?" I stepped aside.

He nodded and walked past me. Maybe a new friend is what I needed. I couldn't talk to Andi about this because she'd most likely be upset. I had nobody to talk to and maybe, just maybe, Sydney could help.

 **Welp that's the chapter. I almost screamed when writing this chapter because I do that a lot. So what do you guys think of Sydney? I personally really like him.**

 **Anyways I may or may not update frequently within this week because I have to cram a crap ton of work in but I promise I'll update. Until next time, byeeeee.**

 _~Ash_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, Ash here. So I know I'm late with an update but there's been some things going on in my life that I can't control. I'll try to update again really soon.**

 **Cyrus's POV**

"This one looks cool," Tj took one of his arms that were around my waist and pointed to one of the drafts.

We were in sitting on my bedroom floor with me sitting in between his legs, my back resting on his chest. I gave him a look of annoyance. "Tj that's a volcano."

"What's wrong with a volcano?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Volcanoes are boring and everyone does them," I rolled my eyes and flipped the page. "Now this looks cool."

Tj groaned. "But that looks really difficult," he complained.

I scoffed. "You do know volcanoes are also pretty complicated too right?"

He sighed in annoyance. "Fine we'll do whatever that is."

I smiled contently and unwrapped myself from his arms by standing up. He whined but I ignored him and around the house, looking for stuff we needed.

Turns out, we actually had quite a few things. Empty soda bottles, tape, balloons for some weird reason, and a bunch of other random stuff. All we needed were different sodas and mentos.

"So remind me what we're doing again?" Tj was on my bed stating at me with a confused look.

"So we're gonna blow balloons up with a bunch of different mixtures that release gasses and-" I was cut short when his phone started buzzing.

He looked at it and it almost seemed like he...paled? "I uh, gotta go. Family emergency." He stood up and walked out the door.

I sighed. "I'll just be here setting up sciencey stuff I guess," I whispered to myself.

* * *

 **Tj's POV**

 _Crap Crap Crap_

This was bad, like really bad. Once I left Cyrus's house I texted Jenna back quickly. She wanted to meet up and I knew this would be the perfect time to break up with her.

Sorry Cyrus but this will ultimately benefit the both of us. I walk-ran to Jenna's, which wasn't that far away.

Once I got there, I climbed the tree next to her window and knocked on it. A second later, she opened it with a wide smile.

"Hey babe, come in!" She exclaimed happily, letting me in.

Before I could speak her arms were around my neck and her lips were on mine. I reluctantly kissed back and she seemed to notice.

"Babe, what's wrong?" She turned her head to the side.

I let out the breath that had been stuck and my throat and let the words out. "I don't think I can do this anymore," I saw motioning towards the both of us.

She took a step back and her face went from shocked to sad. "W-why? What do you mean?"

"I don't know, I just don't feel anything anymore," I shrugged.

"Tj we've been together for a year and a half you can't just "stop feeling things" you-," she stopped herself. "This is about that Cyrus kid isn't it?"

"No, Cyrus didn't have anything to do with this. It was my decision," I kept my face serious.

She looked down and I could tell she was crying. "Get out," her voice was shaky and low.

I wanted to comfort her but she ushered me to the window. I climbed out and without a second glance, I went home.

I was finally free from her and could completely focus on Cyrus. I smiled to myself. Instead of going home I dug through my pocket and pulled out my wallet. I had a decent amount of money so I turned on my heels and walked to the store.

* * *

 **Jenna's POV**

I couldn't believe this. After Tj left I sat on my bed and stared at the ceiling. He didn't want to admit, but I he didn't have to.

I knew he liked Cyrus. It was obvious. He had nicknames for him and his attention would always focus on him whenever they were together.

He would **not** get away with this. I was getting the last laugh and had the perfect way of doing it.

* * *

 **Jonah's POV**

Sydney sat across from me as we laughed and sipped on our milkshakes. I honestly forgot how long we had been here, but who cares?

He took my mind off of everything that was troubling me. Sydney was actually really great at cheering people up, or so he says.

"So my mom is throwing a welcome to the neighborhood party for us. You should come," He said.

I stared at him and raised an eyebrow. "A welcome to the neighborhood party? Isn't that something people do to welcome new neighbors?"

Hus cheeks turned to a light pink. "Yeah well my mom is weird and she always does this," He sighed.

I laughed a bit. "Well, I'll be sure to come," I reassured him. He smiled and I smiled back. This was good, this was exactly what a needed.

 **Welp that's the chapter. I'm sorry I've been gone, like I said, there are just some things I can't control. This chapter was more filler to set up the upcoming drama bomb, so be prepared like Skar says.**

 **I'll try to get an update out either tomorrow or Monday. Until then, byeeeee**

 _~Ash_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, Ash here. So despite my current depression I'm gonna keep updating cause writing just makes me feel better. I watched the new episode of Andi Mack yesterday and .GOSH. MY CHILD CAME OUT TO ANDI AND I WAS LITERALLY IN TEARS. Ok I'll stop being dramatic and get on with the chapter.**

 **Tj's POV**

I sighed and pulled my math book out of my locker. We had the big quiz today and I'm really anxious to see my grade.

This would determine if I could stay on the basketball team. If there was anything as important to me as much as Cyrus, it was basketball.

I jumped when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to see Jenna beaming at me. My sighed deepened. "What do you want Jenna?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Can't a girl just see how her boyfriend's doing after a big test?" She asked innocently.

"Boyfriend? Jenna we broke up remember?" I looked at her like she was crazy.

She shook her head. "Maybe we did, but I happen to have something that, if told to the right person, could ruin whatever you have with Cyrus," she smirked.

It took me a second to realize what she was talking about. When I did, I paled. The bet. That stupid bet. "You wouldn't," my voice was low as I tried to sound calm.

"Maybe I wouldn't, maybe I would. Who knows? Like you, I'm full of surprises," She winked and walked off.

This was bad. If she stood Cyrus, it would crush him. He would hate me and that would crush me. I closed my eyes and tried to steady my shaky breathing.

I open my eyes again and Buffy was standing there, giving me a questionable look. I jumped again. What is with people creeping up on me today?

"You ok Tj?" Her brow went up.

I nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, what do you want?" I questioned.

She smirked at me and pulled out a packet. "Well.." her voice trailed as I realized what she was holding.

"Is that..?" Before I could finish she nodded excitedly. She handed it to me and I stared at the big red letter that stared back at me.

"Well?" Buffy asked.

I stared at her bewilderingly. My lips curved into probably the biggest smile I've ever had. "I got a B-!" I exclaimed happily.

I wouldn't normally do this but with the current mood I'm in who cares? I threw my arms around Buffy and spun her around. We both laughed happily. "I knew you could do it Tj," she smiled at me as a put her down.

"Well I had a good teacher," I smiled back at her. I couldn't wait to tell Cyrus. My smiled dropped at the thought of him.

Buffy noticed at looked at me worriedly. "Tj? What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. I'm fine, I'll see you at lunch." With that I hurried off.

* * *

 **Cyrus's POV**

I sighed contently and closed my locker. Today, for some reason, was really slow moving and classes were harder than usual. Maybe I'm just overreacting.

I grabbed my bag and turned to walk, only to see Jenna with a weird smile on her face. "Hey Cyrus," she said happily.

I furrowed my brows together. "Jenna? What are you doing here?"

"I came here to give you a few words of advice. Be careful who you give you're heart to, they just might throw it away," she said and bopped my nose. Leaving me confused, she walked away.

That was really weird. I headed towards the entrance and pushed my way through the crowds to find The Hood Hair Crew and Tj.

Tj slung his arm around me and I smiled at him. I began to think about what Jenna had said and I frowned a bit.

"You ok little muffin?" Tj asked me.

I didn't say anything. I just nodded and smiled at him.

"So Syd is having this party at his house and you guys should totally come," Jonah said.

I shook my head. "I'm not really a partying guy."

"Oh come on Cy, this'll be fun. Stop being such a downer," Jonah whined. He gave me those puppy eyes and I tried so hard to fight them.

"Ugh fine I'll go. But only if Tj does," I looked at him waiting for an answer.

He smirked at me. "Of course I'll be there." I smiled at him.

My smile faded as I realized something. "Tj?" I said quietly.

"Yeah Cyrus?" He looked concerned.

"Your arm is around me. At school. Where everyone can see us," I looked at people staring at Tj and I confused.

He laughed and kissed me. On the mouth. In front of the school. Where everyone can see. "Is that a bad thing?" He asked coolly.

I my face was probably a dark red. "N-no. I just.." I didn't know how to finish that sentence.

He leaned closer to my ear. "Don't worry about them Cyrus. The only thing that matter is that I love you. Who cares what people think about us?" He whispered.

I froze. He said it. "D-did you just...Tj.." My voice trailed.

Buffy groaned loudly. "If I have to watch anymore of this I'm gonna barf. Let's go to The Spoon guys," she said, already walking off.

Jonah and Andi hand held hands and followed her. Tj held Hus hand out. "Shall we?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled at him. I grabbed his hand and we walked past all the judging and disgusted looks. "Hey Tj?"

He looked at me questioningly. "Yeah Cyrus?"

I looked down and breathed in. When I looked back at him, I smiled. "I love you too."

He squeezed my hand and smiled back at me.

Be careful who you give your heart to, they just might throw it away.

Jenna's words rang through my head, but I tuned them out. I was happy and in love. And that was all that mattered.

 **So I'm screaming. That was literally the cutest thing ever. Anyways, I'm starting to get back in the groove of writing. I can't wait for the party because I promise all of you, stuff will go down. But until then, byeeee**

 _~Ash_


	11. Chapter 11a

**Hey guys, Ash here. So this chapter is long overdo and I'm sorry for that. I was caught up in school and such and didn't have time to write. The next few chapters will be longer than usual which is why I decided to split them up.**

 **Cyrus's POV**

Life couldn't be any worse. I hated him for lying to me. I hated him for making me fall for him. I hated him with every fiber of my being. How could I have been so stupid?

 _24 hours earlier_

The Good Hair Crew strutted into The Spoon and took our usual seats.

Buffy released a loud happy sigh and turned to Tj and I. "That was amazing guys! I'm so proud if both if you," she exclaimed happily.

I blushed and Tj just smirked. It honestly felt really weird to have everyone look at me like they wanted me dead. It was scary too.

"You okay little muffin?" Tj whispered to me.

I nodded and placed my head on Hus shoulder, making him wrap his arm around me in response.

A familiar beanie wearing waitress came up to our table. "Hi there, I'm Kenadee and I'll be your waitress today. What would you like?"

As usual, we order the heavenly creation that is baby taters and milkshakes.

"So Jonah, where'd you say Sydney was throwing this party?" Buffy turned to Jonah, who was finishing up his milkshake.

"It's in this huge house. It has a pool and everything," Jonah had this sparkle in his eyes as he spoke.

"Well make sure to text us the address or we'll be wandering cluelessly," Buffy said, taking a sip of her milkshake.

Everyone giggled and Jonah nodded.

I still wasn't sure about this party because who knows how many people will be there. Big crows aren't my thing but as long as my friends are there, I have nothing to worry about right?

I don't know who Syd was trying to impress by having this party start late but it was dark outside and I was still frantically searching for something to wear.

"Cyrus it's just a party, it's not like it's a formal gathering," Tj laughed.

I sighed and turned to him. I felt under-dressed against his Celtic's hoodie and black jeans. "I know, I just..." Not having a proper excuse I just picked a nice looking black T-shirt and skinny jeans.

I gave Tj a look and he stared back at me. "What?" He asked cluelessly.

I rolled my eyes. "Turn around," I said seriously making him laugh. He complied and turned his head. I sighed and quickly switched my outfits.

"Can I turn around now?" He asked.

"Yes, you can," he turned and eyed my outfit up and down.

He whistled. "Still not as good looking as me, but you're getting there little muffin," he smirked to himself making me roll my eyes and headed towards the door.

My mom was waiting in the kitchen and looked up when she heard Tj and I come downstairs.

"You and your boyfriend ready?" She asked not looking up from her book.

I did a double take, realizing what she had said. "Boyfriend? M-mom wh-what?" I was having trouble forming words. I had never said anything to her about me being gay.

She chuckled and took off her glasses to look at me. "You think I don't know my son? Cyrus I see the way you look at Tj and how you constantly bring him over. It's not the ideal lifestyle I pictured my son having but as long as you're happy, I'm happy," she smiled at me. I was almost in tears as a went over to her and hugged her tightly.

She kissed my forehead. "Just no funny business young man," she whispered in my ear.

I looked at her annoyed. "Mom," I warned.

She chuckled and kissed my forehead again. "Alright let's go boys," she headed towards the front door. I grabbed Tj's hand and we followed after her.

This was going to be a great party.

* * *

 **Tj's POV**

Jonah wasn't kidding when he said the house was big. When Cyrus's mom pulled up to the house, you could hear the music.

When we stepped out if the car Cyrus had a talk with his mom for a few minutes and she drove off.

He walked over to me as I held out my hand, which he gladly took. We walked past the front gate and into the source of the loud music.

There were kids outside, that looked like highschoolers, making out on the porch. I grimaced as we enter the house.

Bodies were pressed together, mindlessly swaying to the beat of the music. My eyes drifted around the room until my eyes landed of a certain curly headed girl sitting on the sofa.

I dragged Cyrus over to Buffy and we sat down next to her. "Nice party huh?" I had to yell because the music was REALLY loud for some reason.

"Hardly. Everyone here looks like a highschooler," she yelled back.

She was right. Half the people here looked older than all of us. They were also, grinding on each other?

"I hate high schoolers. All they want is someone to make out with," Buffy yelled. She turned to see Jonah and Andi approaching us.

"Guys this party is totally docious!" Jonah smiled brightly.

Buffy shook her head. "This party sucks. I'd rather be at home watching BTVS or something," she rolled her eyes.

Andi grabbed her hand. "Come on Buffy lighten up," Andi began pulling Buffy to the dance floor, despite Buffy's protests.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink. You want anything?" I asked Cyrus.

He nodded as I got up. Pushing past all the dancing bodies I found myself in the kitchen, which was full of couples making out. Is this really all teenagers did?

There was a giant bowl of punch sitting on the island but I didn't want to take my chances with that. I opened the fridge and pull out two bottles of water.

I opened one and started to drink it when a female voice spoke up behind me. "Well, look who decided to become a party animal," I turned to see Jenna.

I sighed. "What do you want Jenna?" I really didn't have time for her.

"I want you to come with me," she said holding out her hand.

I laughed and turned to walk away before she grabbed my shoulder and turned me back around.

"Look Tj, I already have to deal with your little phase and that's bad enough. You're gonna come with me or Cyrus will find out about our little bet," a smiled made it's way onto her lips.

My heart froze. That stupid bet. I couldn't let Cyrus find out. He'll hate me. I was running out of options as I let my head fall. "Fine," I mumbled.

She clapped her hands together and grabbed my hand, leading me to some unknown destination.

I'm so sorry Cyrus.

* * *

 **Sydney's POV**

I sat in the backyard listening to the thumping of the music. Mom was going to kill us. I can't believe London invited so many people.

I sighed and stared at the starry sky. I closed my eyes to calm myself.

"It's beautiful out here isn't it?" I heard someone ask. I looked over to see Cyrus smiling at me.

"Hey Cy, why aren't you in the house?" I questioned.

"Because parties suck. Especially big ones," Jonah said. I didn't even realize he was here.

Cyrus nodded and laughed quietly. "Jonah's right. Let me guess, London?" He raised an eyebrow.

I nodded and sighed. "I don't know what she did but I told mom we'd be perfectly capable of running the party since she usually does hut she had to work. Then all of a sudden, our house is full of a bunch if random teenagers," I exclaimed.

Cyrus and Jonah laughed at my distress which made me send a glare towards both of them.

Cyrus stood up and stretched. "I'm gonna go look for Tj," he said and began to walk to the door.

I turned my attention to Jonah. "You gonna go with him?" I asked.

Jonah shook his head. "Parties give me headaches. Besides you're a cool guy so I have no problem staying out here with you," he smiled at me.

I was getting used to Jonahs smile. Now I see what Cyrus liked so much about him. I didn't realize I was zoned out and blushing until Jonah snapped his fingers.

"Sydney are you ok?" He asked carefully.

I blinked and looked at him. "Yeah I'm fine," I sighed.

Jonah was staring at me for longer than normal and I brought my eyebrows together.

"Sydney can I...try something?" He said quietly.

"Um sure?" I wasn't sure what he was talking about until his lips met mine.

My eyes rose but I found myself kissing back. I never kissed a guy throughout my fourteen years of life, despite me being gay.

I never wanted to make a move on any guy because I was afraid of bring outed and bullied. But here I was, kissing Jonah and I had never felt so relieved.

When he pulled away my eyes fluttered open as I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat.

"That was...nice," Jonah whispered with a small smile forming on his face.

I nodded and smiled back. "Yeah it was. I didn't know you were.." I didn't finish the sentence.

Jonah sighed. "I think I might be bi but I'm not sure," he said looking down.

"So you were just experimenting?" I asked a bit hurt.

Jonah looked at me and frantically shook his head. "No it was nothing like that Sydney. I have genuine feelings for you but.." He drifted Hus gaze to the sky.

"You have a girlfriend," I finished for him. He looked at me sadly and nodded. I sighed. "Well you can't have us both Jonah. I don't want to be your secret. You need to figure out your feelings before you advance on them," I said getting up.

I went into the house to find Cyrus pushing his way through the many dancing bodies.

Something seemed off about him. I followed after him as he yanked open the front door. "Cyrus!" I called out to him.

He stopped at the gate and turned to me. His eyes were red and his face was wet. "What do you want Sydney?" He said, his voice was shaking.

"What's wrong, where are you going?" I made my way towards him.

"Why should you care? My feelings obviously mean nothing," he said and pushed the gate open and didn't bother closing it.

I didn't know what to do so I closed the gate and followed after Cyrus.

He was walking quickly down the road and I didn't want to upset him further so I just walked with him.

I don't know what was wrong with him but I'm going to figure it out.

 **Wow nearly 2000 words. So some stuff happened as you can see. I wonder what happened. I guess you guys will find out tomorrow. *evil laugh* Until then, byeeee**

 _~Ash_


	12. Chapter 11b

**Hey guys, Ash here. So I finally broke the streak I had for updating on the weekends. My depression has been easing so I decided to write again.**

 **Cyrus's POV**

Seriously, high schoolers are gross. I don't know how Sydney ever coped with having an older sister. It's like all the kids knew were party, make out, and party some more.

Pushing past them was a nightmare. They literally wouldn't budge, content on being as close to each other as possible. I wonder if Tj would be like this next year since he's going to high school.

Speaking of Tj, I still couldn't find him. I thought he'd be in the kitchen but he wasn't there. Maybe we were both looking for each other and kept going in opposite directions.

I sat on the couch next to some couple who were trying to eat each others faces. I shivered. How can teenagers be this...I don't even know the word to describe them.

I sighed and leaned back on the surprisingly comfortable couch.

It was weird how someone could disappear in such a small house. Actually that's a lie, Sydney's house is HUGE on the inside.

"Hey you're Cyrus right?" I heard someone say. I turned my attention to a familiar beanie wearing blonde.

"Candice?" I questioned.

She smiled and shook her head. "It's Kenadee," she chuckled as my cheeks heated.

"Oh s-sorry, I just only see at The Spoon," I explained as her grin grew wider.

"It's fine," she said as she took a seat next to me. "So how are you enjoying the party?"

"It was fine until my boyfriend suddenly decided to disappear," I said, the annoyance in my tone clear.

She raised an eyebrow. "Your boyfriend suddenly disappeared? That's never a good sign."

I furrowed my brow at her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

She made a thoughtful face. "Usually when someone's date disappears it's a clear sign of cheating," She smirked at me.

I processed her words for a minute. Tj couldn't possible be cheating on me could he? My mind went to Jenna who was so much better than me in every way. Plus she was a girl.

What if Tj decided he didn't like me anymore? My worried thoughts were cut short when Kenadee put a hand on my shoulder. "Cyrus I was just kidding calm down," her voice showed how worried she was getting.

I nodded slowly. "Right, it's just a joke," I breathed in and out slowly.

Kenadee stood and outstretched her hand. "Come on, I'll help you look for him," she said with a warming smile.

I returned the smile and grabbed her hand as she helped me up.

* * *

 **Buffy's POV**

I took a sip of my punch which, surprisingly, wasn't spiked. I've heard of high schoolers spiking punch with alcohol and I was not going home like a clumsy idiot.

I walked upstairs hoping to get away from all the loud music and annoyingly close party-goers.

It amazed me that Cyrus and Andi convinced me to come here. Parties weren't really that interesting to me.

I did meet Marty though and that was probably the best thing that's happened to me at a party.

"Hey there pretty lady," I heard a guy say behind me.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Turning around I saw some high schooler doing a terrible job at making a flirty face. "What do you want?"

He eyed my up and down and smirked. "You"

I scoffed and walked away. Or at least I tried to when the guy grabbed my arm and got uncomfortable close to me.

"Where do you think you're going pretty thing?" His breath was on my neck.

Ok this was getting annoying. I brought my knee up to an area a guy wouldn't want a knee to hit.

He cringed and fell to the ground, holding said area. I smirked and laughed to myself. I walked up the last few steps and looked around.

No high schoolers in sight. I sighed in relief and walked to one of the doors. Swinging it open without thinking, I found myself staring into Tj's guilt ridden eyes.

Sitting on his lap was a smirking blonde girl. She got off him slowly and made her way to me. "I don't think we've met. I'm Jenna, Tj's girlfriend," she stuck her hand out.

I stared at her, bewildered. Anger was boiling inside me but I didn't want to do anything too rash. I moved past her and stood in front of Tj, who refused to meet my eye.

"Why?" I whispered. I couldn't believe this. After how amazing Cyrus had been so amazing and finally stopped being sad about Jonah and Andi dating, this happens.

"Oh you didn't know?" I brought my eyes to Jenna, who was leaning against the door frame.

The angry look on my face didn't leave but confusion mixed with it. "Know what?"

She chuckled. "Cyrus and Tj were just a bet. We bet on if Cyrus liked Tj," she showed of the shiny bracelet on her wrist, "and you can see who was the obvious winner."

I looked back at Tj who's breath was shaky. He stared me in the eyes with a sad and pleading look. "Please Buffy, don't tell Cyrus," the words quietly left his mouth.

I stared at him for a minute. After a long moment of silence I lifted my hand and a loud slap whipped through the air. "I can't believe you Tj. I thought you were changing, finally become less of a jerk. But I was wrong, you're worse. I hope you and your girlfriend are happy for breaking my best friend," I said and turned to leave.

I slammed the door and thought about what on earth I was going to tell Cyrus. I couldn't keep this from him, so I decided to look for him.

* * *

 **Cyrus's POV**

It had been at least fifteen minutes before Kenadee and I decided to take a break. We were in the kitchen drinking the punch that Kenadee said wasn't spiked, whatever that meant, and she turned to me. "Are you sure he didn't just leave."

"Leave? Where would he go? My mom is our ride," I said.

She giggled and shook her head. "After this let's check upstairs," she said, sipping her punch.

I nodded and did the same. "Cyrus, we need to talk," Buffy appeared out of nowhere, grabbing my arm and pulling me away.

"Buffy what's wrong?" I asked as she continued to pull me. We made our way through the dancing teenagers and out the front door.

It was quiet out here, which was surprising since that music was really loud. "Cyrus I saw something," she said, turning her full attention to me.

I gave her a look of confusion. "Was it something so important that we couldn't talk about it inside?" I tried to joke but the look on her face wiped the smiled off of mine.

"I saw Tj. He was...Cyrus Tj was cheating on you," she whispered.

I shook my head. "No he wouldn't...Tj would never do that," I said.

Buffy's eyes pleaded with me. "Cyrus it's true. He and Jenna bet on your feelings for him," She stepped closer but I backed away.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Cyrus.." Buffy's voice trailed.

I shook my head. " Where is he?!" I said louder.

"He's upstairs," Without wasting any more time I pushed the front door open and made my way upstairs.

Buffy hopelessly followed me, trying to get me to stop but I wanted to see it to believe it. Tj loved me and I loved him. Why would he cheat on me?

Before I reached the stairs I could see him at the bottom of them. Our eyes met and he rushed over to me in an attempt to hug me.

"Cyrus? Where have you been? I've been-" I stopped him before he could finish.

"Is it true? Was I just a bet?" I asked. My voice was shaking.

My heart dropped when his fake happy expression suddenly changed. "Cyrus I..."

I moved away. It was true. After everything we had done. Every little moment we shared. It was all just some sick trick.

"And here I thought, I actually found someone who cared about me. Someone who I could see myself with for a long time. You were my first real kiss, my first love and it was all just some bet?" My words were getting more and more shaky as the tears began to stream down my face.

He reached out but I turned and walked away. So much for love. Why me? I was finally happy and this happened. Life was cruel and I hated it. But I what I hated more was Tj.

I hated him for lying to me. I hated him for making me fall for him. I hated him with every fiber of my being. How could I have been so stupid?

I kept walking, tears running down my face and pushing past the dancing bodies, not caring that they yelled at me. Sydney had noticed and called out to me.

I didn't stop and I left the house. Sydney was still chasing after me so I stopped at the gate and turned to him

"What do you want Sydney?" I said, my voice was shaking.

"What's wrong, where are you going?" He made my way towards me.

"Why should you care? My feelings obviously mean nothing," I said and pushed the gate open and didn't bother closing it.

I didn't know where to go but I wanted to be anywhere but here. We both walked down the street, not knowing where to go.

It was nice having Sydney here. At least I didn't have to suffer alone.

 **So that's the chapter. I almost cried honestly. My poor bb Cyrus. In other words, I watched The Greatest Showman and let me just say that it was AMAZING.**

 **This Is Me is now officially my anthem because I love that song. I decided to have a Q/A so you guys can get to know my better, so comment some questions and I'll answer them tomorrow.**

 **Until then, byeeee**

 _~Ash_


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, Ash here. So I'm sorry that I've been gone for a little over a week. Things just weren't in my favor. This part was supposed to come out yesterday but I was binging so much crap on Netflix. Anyways I'll stop talking now.**

 **Tj's POV**

Bad. Crappy. Horrible. None of those words described how I felt at the moment. My heart was pounding in my chest as I watched Cyrus hastily push his way through the crowd.

I wanted to go after him but I couldn't. I couldn't move or speak. I just stood there staring at nothing in particular.

The music was thumping in my ears but I couldn't hear it. The room seemed to go silent. I couldn't hear anything but my thoughts.

 _You're a horrible person_

 _You don't deserve him_

 _Go after him_

 _He hates you_

So many things ran through my mind that I didn't realize someone had been saying my name.

I snapped out of my trance and stared at the smaller figure in front of me.

"Did you hear what I said babe?" Jenna asked me.

I shook my head in disbelief. "What?" I hissed at her.

She flinched in surprise at my harsh tone. "I asked you if you were okay. You disappeared before we could have some alone time," her hand found a way on my shoulder.

"Are you kidding me?!" I exclaimed, slapping her hand away. How could she be acting like this, like she didn't just ruin my life.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"This! This is wrong! I don't want this, I don't want you anymore! You and your stupid bet cost my the potential- no _**the**_ love of my life!" I yelled at her.

People were starting to look at us but I could care less. "W-what do you mean? I'm the love of your life. Not some random guy you met at the park," she reached out to me but I pulled away again.

"No, Jenna, you're not. We're done," I started to walk away and into the crowd.

"You don't get to walk away from me Tj! This isn't over, we're not over!" She called out to me.

I pushed my way through the crowd and out the front door. Cyrus definitely didn't want to see me and I didn't know where he was.

Sighing, I pulled out my phone and called my mom. "Hey mom, can you come get me? Thanks I'll text you the address," I did so and sat on the porch.

Hopefully I could see Cyrus at school tomorrow. That is, if he wants to see me.

* * *

 **Cyrus's POV**

I sipped my shake and stared out the diner's window. This place had some really nice shakes.

Sydney sat across from me, carefully studying me. Neither of us had said anything to each other since we got here and I intended to keep it that way.

Or, at least, I did until he spoke up. "Cyrus you can't stay quiet about this forever," he said quietly.

I turned my attention to him. "Why not? It's not exactly something I want to scream out to to the world Sydney," my tone was a bit harsh and I sent him an apologetic look.

He sighed and sunk back in his seat. "Can you at least tell me what happened?"

I sighed again and stared down at the table. "Tj bet on my feelings for him. He only dated me as a joke," my eyes started to water at the thought.

I didn't look back up as I closed my eyes. Memories of the moments Tj and I had began to flash through my mind.

 _(flashback)_

 _"See Tj? You pour it in like this," I said as I carefully poured some blue liquid into a beaker fulled with purple liquid._

 _Chemistry wasn't really my thing but this project was simple enough for he both of us. Tj watched as the two liquid mixed and smiled at me._

 _"You're a real genius," he said. I tried my hardest not to blush but I'm pretty sure it was happening._

 _The beaker started to shake and I took a step back. Tj didn't seem to get the hint before foam started to shoot out all over him_

 _He shrieked and stood abruptly. I covered my mouth to try to not laugh but it was useless._

 _"Oh so you think thus is funny huh?" He asked in a serious voice._

 _"Well it is pretty funny," I said in between giggles._

 _Tj smirked and stared at me. He had a look in his eyes that sent my scrambling to get away from him. "Goop hug!" He shouted as he cornered me._

 _I pleaded with him but it was no use. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me. I squealed and couldn't help but laugh and hug him back. Once he put me down I pouted at him._

 _"You're the worst," I said. I noticed he hadn't taken his arms from around me, but I wasn't complaining._

 _He smirked at me. "But you love me anyways," he had confidence written all over his face._

 _My heart skipped at the word. "Hmm, do I? How could I love a guy who covers me in sticky goop?" I said, pretending to think._

 _Tj scoffed. "The same way I love the guy who complains about being covered in goop."_

 _A sudden feeling washed over me when I heard him. He said it. He said he loves me. "Well then I guess I do love you," I smiled at him._

 _He returned the smiled and brought our lips together._

I smiled at the thought. That smiled was gone quickly as I remembered that all of it was fake.

Sydney's hands touched mine as we both held my milkshake. "Cyrus, I know you're hurting. But give Tj a chance. Maybe he actually does like you," he said.

I stared at him. "Sydney this isn't some story where things just magically get better. He bet on my feelings. He played me. This was all just some prank. Stop trying to defend him and actually try to be a good friend for once. It's already bad enough you disappeared from my life, but now that you're back in it all you've ever done is try and fix things for the wrong person. I'm over this, and I don't care how Tj feelings," I stood from my feet and stormed out.

I stood in front of the diner and called my mom. "Mom, I need a ride back home," my voice was shaky but that didn't matter.

"Cyrus sweety are you crying? What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"I was wrong, about everything. Just come pick me up please."

"I'm on my way sweety," She said and hung up.

Sydney came out of the diner and carefully stood next to me. "Cyrus I-" he started but I cut him off by throwing my arms around him.

He was surprised but wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm sorry Sydney, I shouldn't have freaked out on you," I said, my voice still shaking.

He rubbed small circles on my back. "It's ok Cyrus, I understand," he whispered.

We stayed like this for a while before heading back to his house. I'm so thankful I have Sydney. I don't know what I'd do without him. He's always here for me.

His friendship was real, and that's what I needed.

 **So that's the chapter. This chapter was filled with a crap ton of emotions and the next few chapters will be the same. I slipped in a Steven Universe reference and the first person to find it will get a dedication ;)**

 **I plan to upload daily since I'm on spring break, but until then, byeeeee.**

 _~Ash_


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, Ash here. So since I missed two days I decided to do a little double upload. The next chapter should be coming in a couple of hours. Also this chapter is dedicated to** _ **gaybeyblader**_ **for recognizing the Steven Universe reference**

 **Cyrus's POV**

I took another scoop from my ice cream and ate it slowly, savoring the minty goodness. I felt awful and Glenn being ripped apart and eaten wasn't helping.

My parents never let me watch this shoe because it's "too messy" but a little gore and zombies were the least of my worries.

Now that I thought about it, watching one of my favorite characters die wasn't doing much to improve my mood so I changed the channel.

I wondered how I could've been so stupid. Someone like Tj could never have feelings for someone like me.

But I couldn't help myself. After Jonah and Andi got together I needed something to get me out of my depression and Tj was that something.

He was funny, an idiot, and he always made me feel better about myself. Now that I knew all of that was fake, I just felt even worse about myself.

My thoughts were cut short when there was a knock on the door.

"Cyrus, you there?" It was Sydney.

"Come in," I tried to raise my voice but all the crying I had been doing made it come out softly.

He opened the door slowly and stepped into the room, closing the door just as slowly.

"I just thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing," he said shyly, as if I'd be upset if he said the wrong thing.

"Well as you can see, I'm doing perfect right now," I said sarcastically, gesturing to myself, wrapped in blankets with a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

He sighed and looked at the floor. "Not the best choice of words huh?" He breathed out.

That managed to make me chuckle a bit. Sydney looked up at me with a goofy smile, causing me to smile back.

Another reason why Sydney was so great was his happiness. It was contagious and you couldn't help but feel happy when he's happy.

He sat down next to me and I rest my head on his shoulder. We stayed like this for a while without saying anything.

"I'm an idiot," I said, breaking the silence.

Sydney frowned and looked at me. "No you're not Cyrus. If anything, Tj's the idiot. He couldn't see the awesomeness and passed it up. Cyrus you are the most joyful person I know and you deserve something real," his tone was serious and I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you Sydney, you're the best friend and kid like me could ask for," I unwrapped myself from my blankets to hug him.

He didn't hug back and I looked at him confused.

"Sydney what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

He looked deep in thought and then stared at me. "Best friends are honest with each other and I haven't been honest with you."

I furrowed my brow. "What do you mean?"

He closed his eyes and let out a breath. Once he opened them he said, "Cyrus I'm gay."

I stared at him in disbelief. I knew everything about him, or I thought I didn't. "You don't...like me like that do you?" I asked.

His eyebrows rose and he shook his head. "Of course not, you're like a brother to me Cyrus," he explained.

I relaxed. I had never thought of Sydney as more than a friend and now wouldn't be the time.

"Sydney?" I looked at him.

"Yeah Cyrus?" He looked back at me.

"Is it bad that I still have feelings for Tj?" I looked down, feeling ashamed. After what he did, I couldn't find it in me to hate him.

He sighed again. "Cyrus, love is hard to control. What Tj did was awful and I don't think you should go back to him, but if it's what you want then go for it."

I nodded and looked back at him. Wanting to change the subject I asked, "So anybody caught your eye yet?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

He scoffed and pushed me gently. "Well there's this one guy..." His voice trailed off.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. "Do I know him?" I pried.

He nodded. That surprised me. I only knew a small amount of people and...wait.

"You like Jonah?" I exclaimed.

"Well yeah. He even kissed me at the party but I think he's confused," he sighed.

I shook my head. "You guys kissed?! Why am I just learning about this now?" I didn't mean to raise my voice but I got louder.

Sydney shrank back and I rubbed my temples and sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't know how you'd react," he apologized

"Don't be sorry, I'm just...really surprised," I hugged him to reassure him.

Once we separated I started to pry again. "So when did you guys kiss?"

He blushed at the thought. "It was two days ago at the party. I wasn't expecting it but it felt nice," he smiled softly.

Tj helped me get over Jonah but I couldn't help but feel a tad bit jealous. "Well Jonah Beck is a very confusing person. So be careful with how you feel and don't forget about Andi," I explained.

He groaned and fell backwards on my bed. "Don't remind me."

I laughed at him and passed over the tub of ice cream. He grimaced and shook his head. "Mint chocolate chip is gross."

I feigned hurt and rolled my eyes. "I don't think I can be friends with someone who doesn't like mint chocolate chip," I moved away from him.

"Cyrus you're such a dork," he groaned and threw a pillow at me.

"I'm a lot of things, but dork is one of the main things," I smiled.

This conversation reminded me of Tj and I's time at the golf course. The memory made me smile and I realized that I didn't hate Tj. I couldn't, no matter how much I wanted to.

I loved him.

 **So that's the chapter. Be on the look out for another one in a few hours. This chapter was more filler than anything because I really wanted to write a friendship scene between these two. Anyways, until next time. Byeee**

 _~Ash_


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, Ash here. So I know I've been slacking on updates but I've had a bad mix of anxiety and writers block. I always wonder if you guys will like the chapter or not and it makes me not want to write. But I'm doing my best to fight those feelings and keep publishing cause I know you guys love this story**.

 **Buffy's POV**

The last few days have been anything but pleasant. After Tj's little stunt Cyrus has been at an all-time low.

I couldn't understand why someone would do something like that. As if people's feelings are something to bet on. That, apparently, didn't stop Tj.

 _I swear the next time I see him I'm gonna-_

 _Ding dong_!

My thoughts were cut short when the doorbell rang. I sighed and went to open the door. I had barely gotten a full glance at him before slamming the door.

 _Of all people he decides to visit_ _me_ , I thought. I had no idea why he thought I'd want to see his face. I was fully prepared to turn on my heel and walk away until he spoke.

"Buffy please," he cried. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard his voice. He sounded...broken. Like when you lose a family member.

I hesitantly opened the door and took in his appearance. He looked _horrible_. His hair was a frenzied mess. He had dark circles under his red eyes. He was staring to get really pale.

"W-what do you want Tj?" I tried to sound angry but I couldn't help but feel bad.

"I need to talk to you," he said quietly. His voice was raspy, as if he'd been crying nonstop for days.

"I don't think I'm the one you should be talking to," I crossed my arms and glared at him. He looked anywhere but me.

"I know I know but, I just...Cyrus hates me and I don't want to make him feel worse being being in his presence," I took his words to heart.

Knowing Cyrus, he probably didn't hate Tj. In fact, the poor guy probably is still head over heels for Tj. "Look Tj, what you did was awful. But Cyrus doesn't hate you. Cyrus couldn't hate you if he wanted to because he loves you. Judging by the looks of it, you love him too," I reached out to grab his shoulders, "if you want him back, you have to fave him. Whether or not he forgives you is up to him," I told him, never looking away from his eyes.

He sighed inwardly and nodded. "You're right. I do love him and I have to fix this. Thanks Buffy," he had this determined look in his eyes.

I nodded and smiled at him. I pulled him into a hug that lasted a while. When we pulled apart I told him, "Now go get your man."

He walked down my front steps and down the street.

 _Good luck Tj_

* * *

 **Jonah's POV**

I sat in my room, strumming my guitar mindlessly. A lot of things were on my mind like Tj playing Cyrus. It made me angry that someone could do such a thing to someone like Cyrus.

Cyrus didn't deserve that. He deserved someone that liked him despite all his quirks. Someone that would treat him like he mattered.

I wanted that someone to be me but I could tell that Cyrus doesn't feel the same way anymore. I was far too late and now I had Andi.

Another thing was Sydney. I don't know why I kissed him. When we hung out he always gave off these vibes and I found myself becoming attached to him.

As if things couldn't get worse Andi burst through my door, as happy as ever. "Hey Jonah, guess-are you ok?" Her eyebrows creased with worry as she saw me.

"Andi I..." I couldn't form the words. I didn't want to do this to her but I had to. I couldn't string her along, knowing my feelings for her were fading.

She sat next to me on my bed and placed her hand on too of mine. "What is it Jonah. You're making me worried," she said.

I closed my eyes and breathed slowly. "Andi, I think we should break up," I decided to just rip the bandaid off.

She looked shocked but her fave softened with sadness. "Why? I thought we were doing fine."

I shook my head. "That's the thing. I don't think I'm fine. I have these feelings and they're growing and moving to someone else," I tried to explain.

Andi's eyes watered. "So...you like another girl?" She asked sadly.

My heart sinked.I could feel myself going pale. I didn't like another girl. I didn't even think my feelings were that strong. "N-no, not another girl," I whispered.

Andi nodded. "I get it Jonah. I'm here for you. I just... Is it Cyrus? The guy you like?" She questioned.

I wanted to say yes but my feelings for Cyrus weren't as strong. "No, I l-like Sydney," I confessed.

Andi's eyes widened. "Sydney? As in Cyrus's friend?"

I shook my head hesitantly. "Yeah, that Sydney."

Andi surprised me when she threw her arms around me. "Oh Jonah. We may not be dating anymore but I still love you and want you to be happy. So if you like him, I say go for it," She pulled back and shot me a smile.

I gave her one in return as I sighed in relief. Now that that part was over with I could move on to the more difficult part.

Telling Sydney about my feelings for him.

* * *

 **Sooooo that's the chapter. I hoped you guys enjoyed. I liked writing this cause it was sweet and friendship and what not. So I was thinking if making another book and I didn't know which one I wanted to do.**

 **It was between a Jyrus fanfic or a TWD fanfic with a crap ton of my OCS. Let me know which one you guys would prefer. Until then, byeeeeee**

 _~Ash_


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, Ash here. So I'm still mad that my April Fools Day prank went awfully wrong. Anyways let get on with the chapter which will be longer than usual.**

 **Cyrus's POV**

Saying I didn't want to go to school was an understatement. It took hours of convincing from Buffy and a lot of willpower to walk through those double doors.

"You're being overdramatic Cyrus. Everything will be fine," Buffy tried to console me. Keyword: "tried"

"It won't be Buffy. He'll be here and I'll have to see him. We're even science partners and Mr Gryffindor is about to give another project. I wish I could just disappear," I pulled my hood over my head as if it would make me invisible.

Buffy sighed and grabbed my hands in hers. I peeked from under my hood to see her looking at my seriously. "Cyrus, trust me. You'll be fine," she smiled softly.

I nodded and smiled back. We went our separate ways, me heading to my locker. When I opened it, a small piece of paper fell out of it.

 _Dear Cyrus,_

 _I'm not really sure how to write this. I'm not really the sappy type but I'll make an exception for you. I don't want to apologize with a piece of paper so if you could just meet me at the swings after school, I can show you how much you mean to me._

 _~Tj_

My eyes started to water and I didn't realize I was smiling. Part of me thought this was probably some scheme Tj put together to further humiliate me but a bugger part of me wanted to go. I missed him so much and if this really was real then I couldn't miss it. I closed my locker with determination and headed to class.

My trip was cut short when I suddenly found myself on the ground. I looked up and saw Jenna glaring right back at me. Next to her was an older looking guy who had some similar features to her.

"You," she spat harshly, "You're the reason Tj dumped me. If it wasn't for you I'd still have a boyfriend and I wouldn't be embarrassed," Her voice got even more angry as she kept speaking.

"You, Cyrus Goodman, will pay for this. I'll make sure of it," She gave me one more glare and dragged that guy with her. After standing and composing myself, I took her words into mind. Tj had dumped her so that note must've been serious.

This filled me with hope as I made my way to class.

* * *

 _After school_

After the final bell and saying bye to my friends I headed to the park. About halfway there I started slowing my walk. I don't know why but I started to get a bit nervous.

Tj wasn't in class today so he must've been putting together some sort of thing for me and that put butterflies in my stomach.

As I got closer to the playground I could see Tj pacing around the swings, as if debating on what to say.

I stood there awkwardly, trying to figure out how to greet him. I didn't have much time to think because he turned and jumped at the sight of me. "C-cyrus, you came," he said.

I nodded. "I had to see if it was real or not," I whispered.

Tj shook his head. "Cyrus I promise to you this is real. I don't know what I was thinking when I took that bet. It was the worse decision I've ever made . I never meant to hurt you but I didn't know I would get so attaches to you so when you ran off at the party it broke my heart. Cyrus you're the best thing that ever happened to me and I can't lose you again. You don't have to accept my apology but I can't leave things without saying sorry. I-" he kept rambling but I didn't need to hear anymore of it.

I silenced him by throwing my arms around him and crashing out lips together. He seemed shocked for a moment but immediately kissed back.

I missed this. I missed the warmth in my heart that Tj gave me. I missed our small talks about nothing. I missed the feeling of out lips together.

I missed him

After we separated we kept hugging. Minutes felt like hours as we sat in a comfortable silence. I decided to break the silence by saying, "I accept your apology Tj."

He smiled and it sent a bigger warmth throughout my entire body. He pulled away from me, leaving me cold, and grabbed my hand. "Come on, I've got to show you something," he said and dragged me along.

* * *

My face lit up when Tj brought me to the local mini golf course. "What are we doing here?" I asked.

He looked at me with that smirk that I missed so much. "This was technically where our first date was. If you hadn't brought me here, I would've never fell for you," He kissed my cheek and paid the lady in the front.

"And this time around, I'll beat you," I smiled evily and winked at him.

He rose an eyebrow. "Oh really? That'll be the day little muffin," he smirked and booped my nose.

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks but ignored it but grabbing a club. "You're so going down," I said, determined.

At the first hole, I set my ball down. Taking a deep breath, I swung the club with a small amount of force. The ball rolled pass the rocks and right next to the hole.

I could hear Tj clap behind me. "It looks like you actually do have some skills," he taunted.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Like you could do any better."

He patted my head and set Hus ball down. "Watch and learn," he said cockily. With that, he didn't even prepare before he swung his club, making the ball go right into the hole.

This sent me back to our first "date" when the same thing had happened. He sent me a look of confidence and strolled over to the next hole.

I wasn't about to go down without a fight so for the rest of our time here I tried my best to take Tj down. Too bad that I was the one being taken down in the end.

After leaving the course it was beginning to get dark out. The local carnival was back into and Tj had plans to take us there.

Once we were in, we looked around. "So what do you want to do first?" He asked me.

I thought for a second before pulling him towards a basketball game. One of the prizes was a giant stuffed bear. "I bet you can't win that bear for me," I smirked at him.

"Oh please. Hey guy, how do I win that bear right there?" He questioned the worker at the game.

"You gotta make ten baskets in a row within two minutes. Wanna give it a try? It's only three dollars," the guy asked.

Tj pulled the money out of his pocket and gave it to the guy. Once Tj was ready, the timer started. Tj shot the first five baskets with ease and still a minute and a half left. Once he got to six the basket started moving.

He hesitated a bit before shooting. He surprised me when he made another three baskets. With only thirty seconds left he waited for just the right moment to shoot. When he did, he made it and a bell rung.

"One jumbo teddy bear for the young man and his love," he said handing Tj the giant bear.

"And you said I couldn't do it," he smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes and looked in awe at the bear. "Can I have the hear now?" I reached forward but Tj pulled it away.

"Nuh uh, what's my for winning this bear?" He asked. I knew what he was implying so with a sigh and an annoyed smile I leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek.

He smiled cheekily at me and handed my the bear, which was almost my size.

I could hear the worker saying "aww". " You two remind me of my husband and I when we were your age," he said sweetly.

Tj and I looked at each and smiled. Waving the man goodbye, we spent an hour or so going on rides, playing more games, and eating some cotton candy.

I don't remember being happier than I was right now. I was glad I had Tj back.

Our day concluded with us on the ferris wheel. We could see the stars and I laid my head on Tj's shoulder.

We sat in comfortable silence before he spoke up. "Cyrus?" He said quietly.

I rose my head to look at him. "Yeah Tj?"

He waited a second before speaking. "Do you want to be my boyfriend? For real this time?" His eyes were full of hope.

I nodded and smiled. He returned it and leaned in. I found myself doing the same, letting my eyes flutter shut as our lips met.

This was the best feeling in the world and I wouldn't trade anything for it.

* * *

 **Sydney's POV**

I was sitting in my room finishing up on a fee assignments before the doorbell rang. I didn't pay attention to it until I heard my mom call my name.

I headed down the stairs. "Yeah ma? Who-" I stopped my sentence when I saw Jonah standing at the front door.

"Hey Sydney. Mind if I come in?" He asked.

I stood there for a second before snapping out of my trance and nodded quickly. "Y-yeah sure come in. My room's upstairs," I said, motioning him to follow me.

After we stepped in I closed the door and faced him. "So what do you want?" I asked a little more harsh than intended.

Jonah played with his thumbs, not meeting my eyes. He took a deep breath before looking up at me. "You," he said quietly.

I felt my hear sink. Thus was the last thing I had expected and now that it was happening I didn't know what to do. "W-w-what about Andi?" I asked worriedly.

Jonah stood and walked over to me. "Andi's fine about it, I told her about my feelings for you and she's perfectly fine. Sydney I want to be with you and it took me a while to figure that out," his eyes kept moving from my own and my lips.

I let out a shaky breath and leaned forward. Jonah was quick to react and kissed back. Once we pulled apart we stared at each other deeply.

"So uh, does this make us..." My voice trailed off.

Jonah smiled brightly and nodded, kissing me softly again. "Yes, it does."

I smiled back. "Cool."

We hugged before Jonah had to go. His mom had apparently brought him here but it was dark out and a school night so he couldn't stay.

I never knew what love had felt like and noe I was certain. I wondered what Cyrus would think but he, hopefully, was making up with Tj.

I'd have to call him tomorrow and tell him everything.

* * *

 **Cyrus's POV**

Tj and I walked hand in hand back to my house. We had be standing on my porch for a while, not wanting to leave each other.

"You know Cyrus, I'm not going home," he said.

I looked at him in a bit of shock. "What do you mean?" I questioned him carefully.

He smirked at me. "It means I snuck out to see you. I told my parents that I was going out to see Jenna since they don't know about the breakup and they probably think I'm spending the night."

I frowned at the mention of her. Then I started to think. My mouth had voice my thoughts before I could stop myself. "Have you and Jenna ever..." I realized what I was about to say and stopped. My face was on fire and Tj looked at me in pure amusement.

"Have we ever what?" He rose an eyebrow.

I shook my head trying to get away from thus topic. "Never mind, forget I said anything."

Tj laughed and followed me into the house. "We haven't, just to let you know," he said, making me blush at my stupid question. We went up to my room where I tried to push him out so I could change but he just plopped down on my bed.

"Cyrus it's fine, just change," He said as if it were the most easiest thing ever.

I was probably as red as a tomato but I knew I couldn't get him to leave. I changed quickly into my pajamas and laid down next to him.

I could hear shuffling behind me. "You don't care if I sleep with no pants do you?" He asked.

My breath hitched and my eyes went wide. "N-no, it's fine," I said hesitantly.

He got under the cover and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me closer to him. "Cool. Goodnight little muffin," he said with a yawn.

"Goodnight Tj," I said back and let his warmth envelope me. With that, my eyes started to get heavy and I soon found myself drifting into a peaceful sleep.

 **Soooo that's the chapter. I can feel this story getting ready to end. I'm just kidding, but this story is at the halfway point. This chapter was really long and I don't know if you guys are ok with that. Maybe I should do more longer chapters? I don't know maybe. But until next time, byeeeee**

 _~Ash_


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, Ash here. So First of all I want to say sorry for going MIA for like two months. Finals are coming up and school was holding me with a leash. But now that it's almost over I have tons of free time. Also, there will be an announcement at the end of this chapter so be on the lookout ;)**

 **Also here's a small recap if you forgot what happened. Cyrus and the gang went to Sydney's for a party full of nasty hughschooler friends of Sydney's sister. Jonah kissed Sydney and Jonah was all confused about his feelings because he had a girlfriend but then he realized who he wanted and Jenna kissed Tj and Buffy told Cyrus and Cyrus got all mad and flipped out. Tj gave him a note and they relived their happiest moments together and now they're dating again and Jenna doesn't like that. Who knows what she's plotting?**

 **And that's what you missed on...GLEE!**

 **Jenna's POV**

I hated this place. It smelled like grease and meat. I never understood why this place was so popular. Everything here is dumb. Even the name is dumb. Like, who names a restaurant "The Spoon" and what even is a baby tater.

I didn't care too much about being here but this is where he insisted that I meet him here instead of my house.

"I'm glad you came Jen," I heard a voice say.

I looked at to see a brown haired boy standing next to my booth. I rolled my eyes and motioned for him to sit. "Whatever just sit down so we can get this over with. I don't want to be seen here."

He chuckled and sat in front of me. "So why exactly did you want to meet me?"

I smiled at him. "You're going to help me destroy Cyrus Goodman. Since you're on the basketball team with his friend Buffy, you'll be perfect for my plan."

He shook his head. "I still don't know what I'm supposed to be doing."

"You're going to get in close with Buffy and persuade her to slowly drift away from Cyrus."

"And how am I supposed to do that exactly?" He rose a brow.

"I don't know, be charming or something. I heard that girl loves competition. Be her rival, I don't care how you do it, just get her away from Cyrus."

He nodded and signaled over a waitress. "Two orders of baby taters please."

I rolled my eyes. "I still don't know what so good about those things Marty."

He feigned hurt and out his hand on his chest. "I am offended. How can you NOT love baby taters."

I shrugged and stood up. "Just remember the plan," I smirked at him and strolled out of The Spoon.

Cyrus Goodman, I'm coming for you.

* * *

 **Cyrus's POV**

"Don't you just love the weekends? No school, no stress, just you, me, and a bunch of random movies," I said.

Tj scoffed at me. "I don't know about you but sitting and doing nothing isn't how I roll."

I lifted my head from his should and glared at him. "Well it's how I roll and your opinion means nothing to me."

He rose a brow at me. "Oh really?" He challenged.

I nodded and stood up, unwrapping myself from the blanket we were bundled in. I walk over to the other side of the couch and layed there, not caring if I was a bit chilly and missing Tj's warmth.

He chuckled and I heard him get up. He walked over to me and stood in front of me, blocking my vision of the screen.

I sighed and looked up at him. "Move I can't see," I said a bit annoyed.

He just smirked at me and stood still. I sat up and glared at him. His smirked widened and I tried to fight the urge to start smiling but I kept my angry face on.

"Tj, get out of the way. Right now," I said again.

"Or else what?" He said, crossing his arms.

I thought for a second and grinned evily.

Cyrus used Tackle.

Tj yelped as we fell down. I laughed victoriously. "Bet you didn't see that coming did you?" I smirked at him.

He had a shocked look and his mouth was gaped. His breath was heavy. "Cyrus..that was...hot," he said in between breaths.

I felt my face warm up as I got off of him. "W-w-well I-i just kind of... And it.. You..," I couldn't properly form a sentence and Tj just started laughing at me.

"You're such a dork," he said, getting back on the couch. He grabbed the blanket and threw it around his arms. He kept his arms open and smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes and sat next to him as he wrapped his arms around me. I sighed contently as we kept watching.

* * *

 **Sydney's POV**

I sat on the swing as I listened to Jonah sing. He sounded beautiful and I couldn't help but hum along. I hadn't noticed he started to quiet down until all I could here was his guitar strumming and my humming.

I looked at him curiously and he had a look of awe on his face. "Sydney you sound...amazing. I mean not as good as me but you sound really good."

I scoofed at him and slapped his arm playfully and we both laughed. Nobody had heard me sing except my mom.

Singing wasn't something I did often but my mom used to say I sounded like an angel. I could tell my cheeks warming up. "I guess so."

Jonah shook his head and out his guitar back in it's case. "You should sing. If your humming is that good I bet your singing is phenomenal."

I shook my head. "I don't sound that good," I said embarrassed.

I stared at my as if he didn't believe me. "Pleeeeeease? Do it for me?" He had this look on his face that made my stomach do flips.

I couldn't resist so I sighed and started singing. I didn't know what but I remembered it was a song my mother used to sing to me.

 _Sleep my little angel_

 _Close your eyes and dream_

 _Softly kiss the stars goodnight_

 _And the moon begins to gleam_

 _Sleep my little angel_

 _And as you rest your head_

 _Remember that I love you_

 _Now lie at peace in bed_

When I finished Jonah looked astonished. "Sydney...you're really great," he said quietly.

I shook my head. "Well don't get used to it. You'll probably never hear it again," I said.

He shook his head and smiled. "I highly doubt that."

 **Aaaand that's the chapter. Believe it or not I came up with Sydney's song out of nowhere. I literally just started typing and put things together that rhymed lol**

 **Anyways. As promised it's time to reveal that surprise. I will be writing a 13 Reasons Why pairing. I'm not gonna say who the pairing is but I will say that it is bxb.**

 **I'll put in a sneak peak next chapter so be on the look out ;)**

 **Until then, byeeeeee**

 _~Ash_


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, Ash here. So I'm sorry for my constant hiatuses but I'm back in action and ready to complete this story. Anyways, enjoy the chapter**.

 **Tj's POV**

"Tj, slow down.. it's too..hard," Cyrus groaned.

I scoffed and turned to him with a raised brow. "Cyrus we haven't even started jogging yet," I said shaking my head. This boy was a real peace of work.

"Do we have to though? Why can't we just stay inside and watch a movie?" He whined.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "I can't just sit around and get fat when the season's about to start. Besides I can't get a good jog without the moral support of my lovely boyfriend," I said smoothly, making Cyrus's cheeks turn pink.

He sighed deeply. "You're lucky I love you," He grumbled, adjusting his head band.

I smirked at him as we started jogging. Well it was more of me jogging and Cyrus race walking behind me. We wwnt around the block a few times before he called it quits.

My phone buzzed and I checked it to see a text from Jenna. I sighed, turning my phone off.

"Is everything okay?" Cyrus questioned.

I nodded, not bothering to mention the witch that is Jenna. "Hey let's go to The Spoon. I've got a craving for some taters," I said, comically patting my stomach.

Cyrus's face scrunched and he gave me a look of disgust. "You need to go home first and change into something less sweaty and gross," He said.

I looked at him with an evil smirk and he soon understood what I was planning.

He shook his head and backed away slowly. "No Tj, absolutely not. We are not doing this again," He exclaimed as I stalked towards him.

"Come on, just one hug," I fake pouted but he shook his head. I sighed. "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way."

Cyrus took off running towards his house and I chased after him, both of us laughing like idiots. I quickly caught up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and lifted him up.

He squealed and I put him down. "That was...the most..I've ever ran," He said, catching his breath.

I scoffed. "Whatever, I'm gonna head home. Meet at The Spoon in an hour?"

He nodded and I pulled him into a hug. We embraced for a while, not wanring to let go of each other. I pulled away, despite Cyrus's quiet whining noises.

I chuckled and kissed his nose. "You're adorable," I whispered sweetly to him.

He blushed and licked his lips. To my surprised he intiated a long, passionate kiss that had my heart thumping against my chest.

When we pulled away, we were both breathing heavily. "I love you Tj," he said.

I sighed contently. "I love you too little muffin."

* * *

 **Buffy's POV**

I cheered as another ball went into the basket. I was a really good shot if I do say so myself.

I walked over to the bleachers and grabbed my water bottle. I had been practising for almost an hour. I never knew Jeferson had open gym days and right now I'm glad it does.

I was the only one here but that was better. Less distractions meant more practics. I put my water bottle down and jogged over to my ball.

I dribbled over to the free throw line before turning quickly aand shooting. The ball went in without touching the rim.

I jumped when I heard someone cheering. "Nice one! You're really good," I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned around to see Marty, holding his gym bag. "Marty..hey," I sighed awkwardly. I hadn't seen him since I left him on that bridge. I always regretted it but could never bring myself to face him again.

He chuckled softly. "It's been a while huh?"

I nodded. We both sat thrre, waiting for the other to say or do something. He sighed and went over to the bleachers, putting his bag down.

He pulled a ball out of his bag and walked over to me. "You up for a game of HORSE?" He challenged.

I shot him a look. "If you're up for losing a game of HORSE," I saud cooly.

He smirked at me with a challenging look. "Yeah well, we'll see about that."

* * *

 **Andi's POV**

I sighed as I ate another baby tater. Today was so boring and everyone was busy doing something. Jonah had guitar practice, Buffy had basketball practice, and I hadn't heard from Cyrus all day.

The door bell jingled and in walked Cyrus and Tj. Speak of the devil am I right?

"Cyrus! Tj! Over here," I waved at thrm. Cyrus looked my way and his face lit up. He pulled Tj over to my booth and they sat opposite of me.

"Hey Andi, what are you doing here by youself?" Cyrus asked, taking one of my baby taters.

I shrugged. "Everyone was busy, so I just came here."

Cyrus sighed and looked around. It was as busy today. Before I could get deeper in my thoughts one of the waitresses walked over.

"Hey Kenadee," Cyrus greeted brightly.

"Hey Cyrus, and friends. The Spoon is hosting a karaoke night tomorriw. You guys should come," She said cheerfully, handing us a flier.

I read through it and Cyrus and I exchanged excited looks. Tj groaned though. "Please don't tell mr I have to go," He complained.

Cyrus glared at him. "Yes you do and you will or I won't talk to you for a week," He crossed his arms.

Tj rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, I'll attend this torture."

Cyrus and I cheered as I pulled my phone out to text Jonah and Buffy about it.

 **Sooooo thats the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. It was a bit shorter but thats because this chpater is more filler than anything. Buuuuut the next few chapter will be important. So stay tuned ;)**

 **Until then, byeeeeee**

 _~Ash_


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, Ash here. So first I want to say THANK YOU GUYS FOR 22K READS! When I first started this story I never expected it to do this well but a few chapters in and it blew up. So thank you guys for thing, lets all throw some shade at the Jandi kiss. Anyways, on with the story.**

 **Jonah's POV**

I was pacing around my room frantically. Tonight was the open mic and I wanted to do something special for Sydney. Sure we had been together for about a week or so and this is such a totally cliché but that didn't matter.

I heard a knock on my door and looked up from where I was standing. "Come in," I called.

My mom opened the door and looked at me curiously. "You alright Jonah? My mom senses were tingling."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I'm fine mom, I'm just stressed."

She sat on my bed and patted the spot next to her, making me sit next to her. Giving me a look that told me to explain, her face softens as she waits.

I inhaled deeply. "There's an open mic night at The Spoon and I was thinking of performing fot someone..special," I looked at the ground before meeting her eye.

She smirked at me with a gossipy look. "Oh my little Jonah has a crush, so who's the lucky girl?" She asked.

My heart pounded in my chest and it was getting hard to breath. Keep it together Jonah. You can do this, I thought to myself. "Actually mom, it's not a girl," I said quietly, not being able to look at her.

When I did though, I regretted it. Her smile slowly faded and she was just staring at me. The silence hurt more than being yelled at and it was sufficating.

"So you're singing for...a guy?" She asked quietly.

I couldn't form any words so I just nodded. What my mom did next totally shocked me.

She shot up and cheered. I watched her as she danced around screaming, "I was right! Susan Beck you are never wrong!" I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"So you're not mad?" I hesitantly asked.

She turned to me and captured me in a bone crushing hug. "Oh of course not Jonah. I always sort of knew anyways. A mother always knows," She smiled at me, pinching my cheek.

I smacked her hand away and groaned. "Way to ruin the moment mom," I said jokingly annoyed.

She shrugged and stood, heading for the door. "Good luck sweetie. Sydney's gonna love your song," She said, leaving my room.

I never told her I was gonna sing for Sydney. I guess a mother really does always know.

* * *

 **Cyrus's POV**

"Do I really have to go?" Tj whined as we walked down the street.

I glared at him. "Yes you have to go. It'll be fun and besides you're already with me and we're already almost there," I said annoyed.

He sighed. Tj had been trying to talk his way out of going to this open mic since I told him about it. Rolling my eyes, I kissed his cheek as some sort of apology for forcing him to go.

He smirked at me. "You know, one more would make me feel better," He said.

I complied, kissing his cheek again making him smile brighter. We finally reached The Spoon and through the door I could see Andi and Kenadee jamming out while performing Avril Lavinge's Girlfriend. They sounded really good together and looked really into it.

Buffy waved us over, sitting with Sydney and Jonah. I eyed the guitar case next to Jonah. We walked over and squeezed into the booth. Tj had to pull up a chair and sit next to us.

"Hey guys, you missed half of the song! Aren't they great?" Buffy said while Andi and Kenadee were coming to the end of the song.

"Yeah they totally are and they sound great together," I said as they finished up. Everyone cheered as they bowed and hugged, laughing their butts off.

Andi came over to join us, a big smile on her face. We all high fived her and told her she was great.

"Alright next up is Jonah Beck with an original song," Kenadee said, reading off a list.

Everyone looked at Jonah and he breathed deeply. He grabbed his guitar and walked over to the mic and sat down on a chair.

He cleared his throat nervously. "Uh, hi everyone. I'm Jonah and um this song is for someone very special to me," He said, eyeing Sydney with a shy smile.

Sydney smiled back, his face slowly becoming more and more red. My heart panged and I didn't know why.

Jonah tuned his guitar a bit before he started playing. When he first started, he was still a bit shy but as he kept at it he grew more and more confident.

The crowd had begun to wave their phones around, making Jonah smiled as he kept playing. He never stopped looking at Sydney.

While he sang I started thinking of everything. My feelings for Jonah, Tj cheating on me, my love for Tj. My emotions were swirling in me and it was becoming unbearable. But I had to keep ot together.

I forced a smile and joined the crowd of phone wavers. Jonah finished and every cheered. He walked over to our table with his eyes set on Sydney.

Everyone awed when the two shared their first kiss. Someone in the crowed whistled and clapped loudly. We looked at the door to see Susan jumping up and doen like a maniac.

Jonah rolled his eyes and sat down, wrapping and arm around Sydney and whispering sweet nothings.

I couldn't take my eyes off of them. I don't know why it hurt so bad. I felt my heart shatter and it was the worst feeling ever.

 **Ooooo tea. Anyways thats the chapter. This chapter was great to right and it hit me in the feels. It was also difficult to write cause Glee was on but that's besides the point. This was supposed to come out yesterday but I fell asleep so yeah. The next chapter will be Friday or Saturday.**

 **Until then, byeeee**

 _~Ash_


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, Ash here. So as everyone knows I have a sort of mini voting poll going on that determines what story make next. I'll have the current number of votes for each story at the end of the chapter. Remember to vote for what story you want next.**

 **Cyrus's POV**

I rested my head on my hand as I listen to Ms. Ravenclaw ramble on about something math related. Usually I'd be on top of this lesson but I felt...distracted.

My mind was everywhere except the lesson. I kept thinking about Jonah. It felt wrong but it wouldn't leave my head.

The bell rang, snapping me out of my temporary trance. I gathered my stuff and headed for the door. My trip was cut short by a foot sticking out, making me fall and drop everything.

I didn't have to look up to know who was laughing at me. I sighed before picking my things back up and standing up.

"What's the matter Cyrus? Not gonna fight back?" Jenna said behind me.

I turned to her with a forced smile. "There's no point. Besides, what's the point in fighting with you if I've already won your guy," I said cheekily.

Jenna's face reddened a bit with anger as she shove past me, making sure to hit my shoulder extra hard. I rolled my eyes and headed to my locker.

I almost screamed when my world suddenly became dark. "Tj!" I whined, removing his hands.

I turned to see him pouting. "You didn't let me say "guess who?"" He said with fake sadness.

I rolled my eyes and turned back around. He put his hands over my eyes again. "Guess who?" He said in a sing song voice.

I pretended to think for a bit. "Could it be my amazing boyfriend?" I asked as I turned around.

Tj wrapped his arms around my waist. "Don't forget incredibly attractive, strong, funny-" I cut him off by softly pressing my lips against his.

He happily returned the kiss and smiled when we pulled apart. "I have a surprise for you after school," He whispered.

I felt pain in my heart for a split second. "Oh, sounds cool. I can't wait," I gave him a small smile.

"See you then," He quickly pecked my lips before heading to his last period. School would be weird next year since he would be moving on to high school.

I shook my head as I headed to my next class. The whole time I stood there with Tj I felt like nothing could touch us. But something touched my heart and I hated myself for feeling this way.

* * *

 **Marty's POV**

I wiped some sweat off my forehead with my shirt as I jogged down the court. Coach was making us run a lot because we "weren't in shape".

"Alright that's enough. Take a few minutes to catch your breath and we'll move on to shooting drills," Coach Ginger's booming voice echoed through the gym.

Everyone sighed in relief and headed over to the bleachers. I spotted Buffy and walked over to her. I thought about Jenna's plan. It seemed really psychotic and I only pretended to go through with it so she'd leave me alone.

"Hey Buffy," I said. She turned to me with a water bottle in her hand.

"Oh..Marty hey," She awkwardly responded. I didn't know what to say but I couldn't let this awkward tension stay between us.

"So uh.. Do you wanna head to the park later? I mean not as a date cause I know you just wanna be friends but-" I stopped rambling when she started laughing.

"Sure Marty, I'd love to. Does after practice sound good?" She asked.

I grimaced. "You wanna go right after practice? When we're all gross and sweaty?" We both laughed a bit.

"Yeah sure. We can run together like we used to before things got all...complicated," She said. I was going to say something but coach's whistle blew, signalling us back to practice.

* * *

 **Cyrus's POV**

I looked around confused. Tj had told me to meet him in this specific spot but he was nowhere to be found. I sighed and sat down.

"Boo!" A voice said from behind me. I don't know what happened but within the next milliseconds I shrieked and somehow ended up on top of Tj.

"Woah Cyrus calm down it's just me. No need to hulk out," He groaned from underneath me.

I sighed a breath of relief and got off of him. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I exclaimed angrily.

He smirked at me. "Well I couldn't just leave you there sitting peacefully. Besides, I come bearing gifts," He stood and picked up the basket he dropped.

My heart warmed at how cheesy he was. "A picnic in the park? Does it get any more cliché?" I rose an eyebrow and he just shrugged.

"It beats just eating at The Spoon," He said taking a blanket from the basket and spreading it on the ground.

I gasped and feigned hurt, placing a fake offended hand on my chest. "What's wrong with The Spoon? There's never a wrong time for baby taters," I said, sitting down on the blanket.

"Whatever dork muffin. I went through some trouble making this for you so you're gonna enjoy it or there will be problems," He said as a fake threat.

I scoffed at him. "And what have you prepared Chef Kippen?"

He smiled proudly. "Well, I have used the finest of breads with an exquisite choice of meats and cheeses," He pulled out two ham and cheese sandwhices.

I pretended to be amazed. "Such amazing dishes chef. It's dishes like these that serve Ramsay proud."

We both stared at each other for a second before bursting out into a fit of laughter. He handed me my sandwich and we started eating.

I noticed he had some mustard on the side of his lip and tried to fight back a smile. Tj noticed I was staring. "What? Am I looking particularly good today?" He asked cockily.

I rolled my eyes. "Nope, but you do have a little something right here," I pointed to my mouth.

"Well do you mind getting it?" He smirked yet again.

I didn't complain though as I lean over to wipe it off. Well that's what was supposed to happened before Tj leaned in and kissed me.

I sighed happily as we leaned back. "I love you little muffin," He whispered.

My heart was doing all kinds of flips and spins. Whatever I felt for Jonah was nothing compared to this feeling. I loved it and I never wanted this moment to end.

"I love you too"

 **Awwwww my two beans being all lovey dovey. Anyways that's the chapter. I think for these last few chapters I'll have a little author question at the end. As promised, here are the current results of the poll.**

 **A Baldo story: 6 votes**

 **A Jodney Spinoff: 5 Votes**

 **A Chadlos story: 3 votes**

 **Remember to vote on what story you want next. And as for the author question, Do you guys want smut? I was thinking about putting it in but idk if you guys would like it. Anyways imma bounce.**

 **Until next time, byeeee**

 _~Ash_


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, Ash here. So we're getting closer and closer to the ending and I'm going to cry. But fear not my children, there shall be a sequel. It'll be shorter and it will focus more on Jodney but with some Tyrus sprinkled in. Anyways, time for the story**.

 **Cyrus's POV**

I sat uncomfortably in my seat. Tj literally has zero self control and last night was just cruel.

I mean how inhumane do you have to be to make someone do so many squats in a row?! It was just torture and I vowed to never do it again.

The doorbell jingled and in walked Buffy. I sighed in relief when she started walking towards me.

"Is everything alright Cyrus? Your text sounded pretty urgent," She gave me a worried look.

"Well everything is as fine as it can be, but there is one issue," I said.

Buffy gave me a look that told me to continue. I shifted in my seat a bit before I continued. "Well you know how we're taught that how when a guy and a girl like each other very much they decide to explore certain...areas of themselves?"

Buffy's eyes widened and her mouth form an 'o'. "Cyrus, please don't tell me you want to have..the talk," She groaned.

I felt my face heat up. I nodded slowly and Buffy closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. "Oh come on Buffy, I felt weird talking to my parents about and you're the maturest person I know," I gave her a pleading look.

She rolled her eyes. "Why not talk to Tj about it? He is your boyfriend."

"I've tried talking to him about it but I couldn't even bring it up because I was so... distracted," My face felt like it was on fire.

Buffy grimaced and shook her head. "Well Cyrus, I don't know what to tell you. But I can tell you how to stay safe," She said with a porud grin.

I groaned, knowing what was coming. That evening Buffy and I discussed the many important reasons to stay safe. It was one of the worst things to ever endure but I walked out of The Spoon feeling like I knew everything about this subject.

* * *

 **Jenna's POV**

"What do you mean you're out?!" I yelled into the phone.

"I mean I'm out. I don't want to do this anymore. Your whole plan is crazy and evil and I don't want any part of it," Marty explained.

I growled and didn't even bother to respond. I hang up and threw my phone on the floor. I should've known hr would've gone all soft.

There was a knock on my door and in walked my older brother, Hayden. "Everything alright sis?" He quirked a brow at me.

I scowled at him. "No everyhitng is not alright. Marty backed out of the plan," I said angrily.

"What about plan B?" He tilted his head in confusion.

My face brightened. I had completely forgot about plan B. "Plan B will be in action. I'll wait until the right moment, and then Cyrus Goodman will no longer be an issue," I smirked smugly at him, which he returned.

I always get the last laugh.

* * *

 **Andi's POV**

"Wow this place is really cool," Kenadee said, admiring everything that Andi Shack has to offer.

I smiled as she looked at the many paper cranes hanging from the ceiling. "Yeah. Andi Shack is basically my second home. It's been here for as long as I can remember," I said.

She nodded and sat on the bed. "We should make something. There's so many crafty things in here," She suggested.

I nodded excitedly. I pulled out my bracelet kit and we wasted no time getting to it. We talked while we worked and had a blast making our bracelets.

Ever since the open mic Kenadee and I have been spending a lot of time together. She finished her bracelet before me and smiled proudly.

"I present to you, my Almighty bracelet," She said holding out her bracelet. It was blue, purple, and pink and looked really cute.

"Wow Ken, that looks really cool. Way better than mine," I said looking down at my basic pink colored bracelet.

Kenadee giggled. "Yours looks good too, even if mine just can't be beat," She said smugly.

I scoffed and threw a pillow at her. She laughed and threw one back. This started an intense pillwo fight that I ended up winning.

I stood victoriously and caught my breath. "You want to head inside for some snacks?" I asked.

Kenadee pat her stomach comically and nodded. "I could use some fuel for the old tum tum," She grinned. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Whatever come on," I grabbed her hand on instinct and dragged her along with me. What I noticed as we walked was how she never let go and more importantly neither did I.

 **The tea is exceptionally good today. So I know this chapter was short but it was more of a filler chapter. Nonetheless I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **I promise the next few chapters will have a lot of stuff going on and a lot of tea to discuss.**

 **Until then, byeeeee**

 _~Ash_


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, Ash here. So school recently started and I want to die even more now. My schedule will be really tight since I do so much. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Cyrus's POV**

"Wait we're going to your house?" I gave Tj a confused look.

He just nodded and smirked at me. "We're going to do something very important," He said seriously.

I grew even more confused. "What are you talking about?"

He sighed and looked at the ground sadly. "Well Cy, today is the day I come out to my parents and I want you to be there with me," His eyes were full of hope and fear.

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it softly. "It'll be alright. I'll support you the entire time," I said, hoping to cheer him up.

He shook his head. "You don't get it. What will my parents think when their son, star basketball player with devishly handsome looks and attractive personality that drives girls wild, has a boyfriend?" He said, feigning sadness.

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe you should do this by yourself," I said, laughing softly.

He smiled fully at me. It was good to know I could ease his troubles a bit. Even though he was laughing, I could tell how nervous he was getting.

This was a big moment for him and I wanted it to go as well as possible. I couldn't help but feel like something was off. Like something didn't sit well.

"Hey look, a bakery. We should get some stress food," I said, desperately wanting some sweets to calm my nerves.

Tj smirked at my again. "Does the cinnamon roll want a cinnamon roll?" He said teasingly.

I blushed slightly. He wasn't wrong but I would never admit that. "Shut up, you jerk."

He laughed a bit. "You're just mad because the readers agree," He said smugly.

I furrowed my brow. "Readers? What are you talking about," I asked.

He looked like he was about to say more but decided against it. "Never mind. Come on little muffin," He said, dragging me to the small bakery.

We walked in an got hit with the smell of cakes and breads. I sniffed slowly, savoring the smell.

We were next in line and my eyes widened in surprise. "Sydney?"

His eyes landed on us and his face lit up. "Oh hey guys. What are you doing here?"

I eyed the small cakes on display. Tj sighed annoyed. "We were stopping by for some food before we head over to my house," He said.

I looked up from the display cakes and almost laughed at his uniform. It was pink and had a little cupcake pin on the shirt. "How long has this been a thing?" I asked gesturing to him.

He groaned. "My mom said I needed to get a job. Apparently I don't "do enough". But at least I don't have to suffer alone. Marty's here too, but he's in the back," He explained.

I nodded and thought for a second. "Well I'll have one chocolate chocolate chip muffin," I said, admiring the thought of the chocolatey goodness.

Sydney nodded and turn to Tj, who just shrugged. "I don't think I need food right noe," He said uneasily.

I gave him a worried look. Sydney looked between both of us but decided not to comment. He walked into the back and I could faintly hear Marty yelling, "Hey guys!" in the back.

When he came back he was hold a small paper bag. "Here you guys are. It's on the house by the way. I thought you guys could use the extra muffins," He said.

I looked at him thankfully and took the bag. I grabbed Tj's hand again and we headed out. The walk to his house seemed to go on forever and this looming feeling of dread washed over me as we reached it.

I turned towards Tj. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" I asked him.

He looked unsure but nodded. "I'm ready," His breath was shaky.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. He didn't hesitate to hug back. We stayed like this for a minute or so.

We slowly walked to the door. Tj grabbed his key and unlocked the door. His house was nice on the inside. Classy looking furniture was everywhere and it had a fresh vanilla scent.

"Tj honey, is that you?" I heard a woman call from far away.

"Yeah mom, it's me," He called back.

His grip on my hand tightened a bit as he started taking deep breaths. We headed to where I assumed was the living room.

We both stopped in our tracks when we saw who was in there. Chatting with ,who I think is Tj's dad, she had a smile on her face. Her eyes found us as she smiled brightly at us.

She stood up and hugged Tj, making our hands separate. "Jenna what are you doing here?" He whispered to her angrily.

She smiled innocently. "Don't you remember? You invited me to have dinner with you and your family," She wore a confused look that Tj and I knew was fake.

"Who's your friend Tj? Is he going to be here for dinner as well?" His mom said from the doorway.

Tj was wide eyed and didn't know what to do. Everything seemed to have froze. I wanted so badly to grab his hand and tell him everything would be okay.

After what felt like an eternity Tj finally said something. He breathed heavily. "His name is Cyrus and he's not my friend."

 **Omg the drama is real. Obviously this is filler and the next chapter will be twice as long. I think I might divide it into to parts. Who knows. I hope you guys enjoyed it. The next chapter should be posted within the next two weeks or so.**

 **Until then, byeeee**

 _~Ash_


	23. Chapter 22a

**Hey guys, Ash here. So this chapter is overdue by two days. My birthday was Friday and I got The Sims and literally could not stop playing. Anyways these next few chapters are gonna be really emotional and whatnot so be warned and get your tissues ready. Alright on with the story.**

 **Tj's POV**

Was I really about to do this? Right here, right now? Of course I was. I came here to do one thing and Jenna won't stand in the way of that.

Everyone in the room looked at me weirdly, except Cyrus. He look scared for me but at the same time, he encouraged me silently.

I sighed deeply and found my voice. "Mom..Dad. This is Cyrus... my boyfriend," I said hesitantly.

My parents looked from me and Cyrus, and to each other. They silently communicated for what felt like an eternity.

My father got up and went into the kitchen and my mother sighed. She smiled softly at me and Cyrus before saying, "Is he joining us for dinner then?"

I wanted to feel relieved but something seemed off. I decided to ignore it and instead grabbed Cyrus's hand. "Yeah, he will. We're gonna go freshen up a bit," I told her.

My mom nodded and smiled sweetly. "Jenna sweety, would you mind helping me and Laurance out in the kitchen please?".

Jenna gave her a nod and fake smile before glaring and Cyrus and I. " Sure Mrs. Kippen," She walked into the kitchen, followed by my mom.

When they were out of sight, I dragged Cyrus upstairs and into my room. I collapsed onto the bed and screamed into my pillow.

I heard Cyrus laugh behind me as he sat on the edge of my bed. "That was the most stressful thing ever," He said.

I pulled my face out of my pillow and gave him a tired smirk. "Tell me about it. I can't believe they were so cool about it."

Cyrus nodded. "But why was Jenna here?" He studied my face.

I sat up quickly and put an arm around him. "I swear Cyrus I didn't know she was here. She's really lost her marbles," I reassured him.

He rest his head on me. "I believe you. How do you think this dinner is gonna go? It's bound to be somewhat awkward."

I cringed. "I don't know. Hopefully it doesn't blow up in our faces," I sighed as we sat there.

Cyrus ignored my whining and got up. "We have to get down there sooner or later," He offered his hand.

I groaned and took it into mine. "Can I get a goodlcuk kiss?" I said smugly.

He rolled his eyes. "You're such a dork," He scoffed.

I chuckled softly. "And so are you little muffin," I said.

He smiled before softly pressing Hus lips against mine. I wish this moment could go on forever. Just us together, no once could touch or bother us.

My thoughts were halted when Cyrus pulled away. I moved towards him but he put his finger on my lips. "Don't get distracted Tj," He scolded.

I pouted and sighed. "Tj! Cyrus! Dinner's ready!" I heard Jenna yell.

Cyrus pulled me out of the room and down the stairs. He looked around and I laughed at him for being lost. I took the lead and pulled him into the kitchen where everyone sat at the table.

My mom gestured us to the table and watched us intently as we sat. The silence was unbearable and I know everyone felt it.

My mom cleared her throat. "So Cyrus. How long have you been dating my son?" She stared Cyrus down.

His cheeks began to grow red as he stammered. "Well uh.. almost a month..I think."

She nodded and my dad let out a disapproving noise as he played with his food. My mother shot him a glare and turned back to Cyrus. "That's wonderful sweetheart," She said sweetly.

Something about her tone was weird to me but I didn't comment about it. After that the dinner consisted of everyone eating in silence and Jenna glaring at Cyrus. It could be worse though.

My mom stood from her seat and grabbed her plate. "Well it is getting quite late and I'm sure your parents are wanting you home. Thankou for joing us for dinner," She said.

Cyrus looked really uncomfortable but thanked her for the meal anyways.

"Well I should get you home. Let's go Cy," I said quickly getting up and grabbing his arm, wanting desperately to be anywhere but here.

Once we were out the door I slowed down and let out a breath of relief. "Well that went well," Cyrus said.

I laughed and hugged him tightly. He was surprised but snuggled into me. "I'm just glad we're alright," I said, kissing his head.

Cyrus let out a content sigh as he pulled away. He grabbed my hand as we walked to his house. The walk was comfortably silent as we watched the sky go from blue to shades of pink and orange.

"The sky is really beautiful today," Cyrus said in awe.

"Yeah, almost as beautiful as me," I said cheekily.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You're so full of yourself," He said playfully.

I smirked at him. "You'll be full of something soon," I said softly.

Cyrus gave me a confused look and I smiled innocently at him. We ended up at his porch and he reluctantly let go of my hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow. At our spot, no later than 12," He said sternly.

I saluted him. "Sir yes sir. No later than twelve." Cyrus giggled quietly and shook his head. He kissed my cheek and headed inside.

I turned to leave and started thinking. Today went suspiciously went well. My parents acted strangely. I had a feeling my dad wouldn't be completely accepting but my mom was a little too accepting.

I soon entered my house and found my parents sitting in the living room. My mom gave me a cold look and my dad looked just as distant.

"So the thing returns," My dad said.

I stood there dumbfounded. My heart was beating hard in my chest. "W-what?" I asked quietly.

My mom shook her head. "Don't say that Laurence. Our son is still in there somewhere," She said, talking as if I was someone else.

I was really confused as they talked. My head was spinning and I felt sick. I only heard bits of their conversation before I shook my head. "What are you guys talking about? I am your son?" I exclaimed.

"Watch your tone boy. You're not our son," My dad said coldly.

I felt my face grow hot with rage. "No you watch your tone! I'm not going to idly stand by while you talk about me like I'm some kind of freaked!" I yelled.

He quickly stood, looking just as mad as I did. "You are a freak! What you're doing isn't normal and I won't have it in my house. Now go to your room while your mother and I think of a punishment," He yelled back.

I looked towards my mother for support hut she sighed and looked away. "Just listen to your father sweety. This will all be better soon," She said.

I couldn't believe this. I thought they were cool with this but the did a complete one-eighty and flip out on me.

Not bothering to say anything else, I turned on my heel and stomped towards my room. I slammed my door and sank to the ground.

My face was wet with tears. I hated crying, it made me feel vulnerable and weak but right now I couldn't keep it in.

I couldn't stay here, not right now. I wanted to go to Cyrus's house but I don't want him to worry about me. I went over to my bed and laid down, staring at the ceiling.

Hours had passed and I was still just staring. I heard a knock on my door and my mom walked in.

"Tj, sweety are you alright?" She asked.

I scoffed and glared at her. "Yeah Mon, everything's just fine and dandy," I said sarcastically.

She looked hurt and sighed. "I'm sorry Tj. It didn't have to be this way but this is what you chose."

I looked at her as if she had gone crazy. "Are you serious?! I didn't choose anything! You guys are the ones treating me like I'm some kind of stranger," I couldn't help but raise my voice.

My mother ignored my tone. "I need your phone Tj," She said.

I furrowed my brows. "For what?" I asked.

"We have to make sure that you're not talking to that boy. He's poisoned your mind enough," She held out her hand.

I felt like my world was falling apart. "You can't do that. I have to talk to him. I love hi-" I got cut off by my dadz who was standing in the doorway.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Give your mother your phone now," He said angrily.

I had no choice but to hand over my phone to her. My dad nodded in approval. "You are to come straight hone after school and you're not allowed to go anywhere during the weekends without one of us driving you. Understood?" He said.

I couldn't believe what was happening. They couldn't do this! This was insane! I had to find a way to see Cyrus. "Fine," I grumbled.

"What was that boy?"

"I said I understand!" I yelled at him.

He stepped back and nodded. He left the room, followed by my mom. The walls began to close in on me.

I felt alone and hurt and I couldn't do anything about it. Everything was happening so fast and I didn't know if I could handle alone. I have to stay strong though, Cyrus and I could get through this.

Finding out how is the only problem. But we'll find a way. We always do.

* * *

 _Earlier that evening_

 **Jenna's POV**

I watched as Tj rushed out of the house and glared at the back of Cyrus's head. Hr wouldn't get away with this.

I could hear Rebecca clear her throat. "So Jenna, how long have you known about them?" She asked.

I was about to answer but decided to play dumb. "I didn't even know they were dating. I can't believe he did this to me," I said sadly.

Tj's parents gave me a look of pity. "Well whatever this thing he has going, it end today," Laurence said.

"What do you mean honey?" Rebecca asked him.

"I won't allow some freak to come along and poison my sons mind. I didn't raise an abnormal freak," He exclaimed.

Rebecca looked like she wanted to argue but didn't. Instead she nodded in agreement. "Jenna can we ask a favor of you?" She turned to me.

I nodded. "Sure thing Mrs. Kippen."

"We want you to make sure that Cyrus isn't anywhere near our son during school," She told me.

I gave her a smile and nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't want your son's imagine to be affected by Cyrus."

She nodded and got up and left the room. She came back with a small piece of paper. "This is our number. We want you to call us everyday to tell us how Tj is or if you spot him anywhere near that boy," She handed the small paper to me.

I put it in my pocket and hummed in agreement. "Alright, I'll make sure to keep a keen eye out," I said getting up.

They both thanked me as I left. I smiled as I walked through their front door. Cyrus Goodman, I always get the last laugh.

 **And that's the chapter. There's so much tea to drink right now. I'll have the next part up sometime this week, that is if I don't get sidetracked by The Sims. Hopefully that won't happen but if it does, I'm sorry. That game is just the love of my life. Anyways, until next time. Byeeeee**

 _~Ash_


	24. Chapter 22b

**Hey guys, Ash here. So sorry for the late update. School has me really busy and I also play soccer and that keeps me even busier. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

 **Cyrus's POV**

I sighed as I checked my phone again. Ever since the really awkward dinner Tj hasn't returned my texts or calls. I hadn't seen or heard from him all weekend.

"He's still not picking up?" Buffy's voice came from my laptop. I nodded.

"I think something's wrong Buffy. He wouldn't just suddenly vanish," I couldn't hide my concern.

"Have you gone to his house?" She suggested.

I shook my head. "I guess I should do that but his parents just gave me the most awkward feeling," I said.

Buffy shrugged. "I guess you'll have to suck it up buttercup."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Whatever. I'm gonna go see if he's okay," I waved at her and shut my laptop off after she waved back.

I put on my jacket, yelled at my mom that I was going to Tj's, and headed out the door. I shivered a bit because of the cool breeze.

It felt really nice out but it's not a day I'd spend outside. I hummed quietly as I walked down the empty streets. I really hope Tj was alright.

 **(Y'all omg I had to stop writing cause THERE WAS A FUCKING SPIDER CRAWLING AROUND ON MY BLANKET AND I'M TRAUMATIZED LIKE OMG)**

I walked up to Tj's porch and knocked on the door. After a few moments, the door opened and Tj's mom stepped out.

She eyed me with a look I couldn't determine and forced a smile onto her face. "Hi Cryus, can I help you?" She asked.

"Um yes, is Tj home?" I asked, ignoring the weird look she was giving me.

"Oh Tj's not feeling well, you'll have to come back another time," Her face softened.

My brow furrowed as I nodded. I guess that made sense, but then again he'd still be able to text or something. I waved her goodbye and walked away.

I wouldn't go out without a fight though as I crept around the house and looked for the window to Tj's room.

After I found the familiar blue walls and a jersey. I looked around for something to throw at his window. I found a few small twigs. I chucked one at the window and waited a few seconds.

After no response, I threw another one. I sighed as I prepared to throw one more. Unfortunately, Tj picked this moment to open his window, getting a stick the the face.

"Ow!" He groaned.

"Oh my gosh, Tj I'm so sorry," I exclaimed.

Tj looked down at me in confusion but then his face brightened. "Cyrus, I'm so happy to see you. I know I haven't talked to you in a few days and you've provably been worried sick. My parents took my phone away," He sighed.

"What? Why would they do that?" I asked him.

He sighed heavily and rubbed his face. "It's a long story babe, but go to The Spoon at around ten tonight please. I'll explain everything to you then," He said sadly.

I gave him an unconvinced nod. "Alright then, I love you," My cheeks warmed up a bit every time I say that.

"I love you too little muffin," He gave me a genuine smile that made my face feel even hotter. I walked away and headed home. Sneaking out would be a bit weird but it was worth it.

I just wanted Tj to be alright.

* * *

It took a lot of self confidence for me to jump out of my window and head to The Spoon, but when I did I never felt more alive.

My window wasn't even that high up and I could probably climb back through it but sneaking out wasn't something I was used to.

 **(YALL THAT FUCKING SPIDER IS BACK AND IT'S ON THE WALL I SMASHED IT BUT IT CAME BACK TO LIFE AND DISAPPEARED)**

I walked into The Spoon and breathed in the fresh smell of baby taters. I saw Tj staring down at the table in deep thought.

"Uh Tj, are you alright," I slowly sat down across from him.

I looked up in surprise and shook his head. "I'm fine, I was just trying to figure out the best way to tell you this," I felt a pang in my chest and a sad look spread across my face. He noticed this and his eyes went wwide. "Woah hey, calm down. I'm not breaking up with you Cy," He said, grabbing my haid softly.

Relief washed over me and I sighed contently. "So then what are you telling me?" I asked warily.

He bit his lip, which would've been way more attractive if this moment weren't so serious. "Well my parents...don't really like that we're together," He said quietly.

I furrowed my brow as I tried to comprehend what he was saying. "Wait, is that why they took your phone? So you couldn't talk to me," I put two and two together and suddenly felt really guilty.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah. They're being really extremem about it. They won't even let me walk to school anymore."

That made me feel even worse. "I'm sorry Tj, this is my fault," I said on instinct. My eyes suddenly fell to the table as I fought back tears.

"Sorry for what? This isn't at all your fault, it's theirs. I wouldn't trade what we have for anything on this planet and would gladly have everything taken from me if it meant I could be with you," He said squeezing my hand softly.

I looked up at him and he stared back at me, his eyes full of love and something else I couldn't really read. I'm really bad at reading people apparently.

He stood up. "Come on, I'm taking you somewhere," He dragged me out of The Spoon before I could even reply.

Soon we ended up at the playground where we first really met each other.

He sat down on a swing and I sat on the one next to him. "This is dumb," He muttered angrily.

"It's fine Tj. We'll find a way through this," I tried to reassure him.

"I know but we shouldn't have to find a way through this. I shouldn't have to feel bad for loving you. I hate my parents for doing this to us because I know how much it hurts you. All of this is just a load of crap," He stood up and started pacing. I watched him, debating on what to do or if I should even do anything.

His face was red and he looked like he wanted to punch someone's face in. After a few moments I did the only thing I could think of and hugged him.

He stopped moving and eventually his breathing slowed down and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

I could hear him silently sobbing and the sound broke my heart. "I promise you Cyrus. I won't let anything or anyonenget between us. You're everything to me and I can't lose you," He looked at me with teary eyes.

I looked at him with an equally sad expression and nodded. I lifted my head and softly pressed me lips against his. After pulling away his hands found my cheeks as he wiped my tears away.

"I love you Cyrus Goodman," He whispered.

A smile found it's way onto my face as I softly laughed. "I love you too Tj Kippen."

We stayed on the playground for a little while longer before he walked me home. It took me a while before I couldn't sleep peacefully because I was think of all the horrible things Tj was going through.

But those things only made our connection stronger and the chances of that connection breaking were pretty unlikely.

 **The End.**

 **Just kidding. Omg I'm so emotionally right now like I literally want to cry. I'm going to go to bed in tears because of this chapter. I promise you guys it does got better...or does it? *evil laugh***

 **Anyways I have no idea when the next part will be up but it will be within the next two weeks as usual.**

 **Until then, byeeeee**

 _~Ash_


	25. Chapter 23

Hey guys, Ash here. So recently I've been wanting to write a story set in Riverdale but idk if you guys would like it or not. It doesn't focus on the main characters but they're in it. Anyways, on to le story.

Tj's POV

I sighed as my dad's truck pulled up to the side of the school. "I better not hear anything about you being with that boy," He said in a warning tone.

Internally rolling my eyes I nodded, not bothering to reply and got out. I spotted Buffy and Andi and walked over to them as quickly as I could.

"Hey guys. Where's Cyrus?" I asked, looking around for him.

"He's running a bit late. Apparently he was up late studying for a test," Buffy shook her head.

I chuckled at the idea. Cyrus would be the guy to stay up studying.

"Guys wait!" We all turned to see Cyrus running up to us. He stopped next to us and bent over to catch his breath. "I...hate...running," He said really out of breath.

"You have no one to blame but yourself. I tried to help but you turned down my jogging offers," I told him.

He glared at me and I smirked back at him. "Well if you guys are done making heart eyes at each other, I'd like to get to class," Buffy said annoyed.

We all headed inside and a poster quickly caught Andi's attention. "Take a trip to the Jefferson Middle's Fall Dance," She read out loud.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Did they really have to put a pun on there?"

I smirked at her. "Well hopefully you'll turn over a new leaf and accept it," I said cheekily. She shot me a death glare.

"Tj I swear, I will hit you," She said in a warning tone. I put my hands up in surrender while Cyrus and Andi laughed.

"We should go guys. It'd be fun," Andi said with bright eyes.

Buffy had an unsure look on her face. "I don't know, school dances aren't really my thing," She said with a grimace.

Andi gave her puppy dog eyes and Cyrus soon joined in. Buffy groaned loudly and sighed. "Fine I'll go, but don't expect to see me all dressed up."

Andi and Cyrus high-fived as the bell rang. We all walked our separate ways as me and Cyrus headed to our class.

"So are you going to the dance? I mean will your parents let you?" Cyrus gave me a concerned look.

I slid my hand into his and squeezed it a bit. "Of course I'm going. I'll just tell them I'm going with a girl or something," I reassured him.

We walked together down the hall in a peaceful silence, listening to the random chatter of students in the hall.

I broke this silence though to move closer to his ear. "You know, you'd look pretty hot in a suit," I said huskily.

An amused look crossed my face when his face began to turn super red. "Th-thats not funny Tj," He tried to sound serious but was way too flustered.

I laughed at how adorable he was. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself," I said, still laughing.

Cyrus sighed and tried to hide the small smile forming on his face.

Cyrus's POV

Staying awake in Mr. Slytherin's class was really difficult.

I knew staying up late to study would be a bad idea but I couldn't afford to fail this test. As I looked down at my testing sheet, I fought to keep my eyes open.

"Mr. Goodman, please stay awake while taking your test," Mr. Slytherin said.

I sat up straight. "Yes sir," I said quietly. I began to work more on the test. It was easier than I thought it would be, maybe I didn't need that studying all along.

Standing triumphantly, I turned in my test and sat down in my seat. I closed my eyes for a well deserved nap.

The bell rang after a while, jolting me out of the dream that may or may not have involved a shirtless Tj.

I shook my head and headed out of class and towards the cafeteria. I spotted Andi, Buffy, and Jonah at our usual table.

"Hey Cyrus, where's Tj? You guys are usually always together," Andi said curiously.

I sighed as I sat down. "Well long story short, his parents don't like that we're together and have Jenna as their eyes in the school. So we can't really be around each other much," I explained to them.

Andi and Jonah frowned and Buffy looked like she wanted to strangle someone. "But don't worry about us, we're still going on strong," I quickly added.

They nodded but still looked upset. We began to talk about the dance and other stuff and the modd began to lighten up. Pretty soon the bell rang, signalling us back to class.

We all said our goodbyes and headed to class. Well, I tried to head to class but I was suddenly pulled into a really dark room.

Before I could yell for help Tj quickly put his finger on my lips. "Cyrus calm down it's me," He said.

I let out a breath of relief before reaching to smack him in the chest. That's when I realized we were in the janitor's closet, and more importantly there was barely enough room for both of us.

My face began to heat up at our closeness and I was thankful for the darkness. Unfortunately, Tj decided to pull the string connected to the light.

He smirked at me causing my face to get even warmer. "Why are we in a janitor's closet?" I asked flustered.

"Well, Jenna is basically stalking the halls and I've only been able to hold you once today and that's not gonna fly," He said, grabbing my sides and pulling me towards him.

I gasped when he kissed me but I didn't complain. I kissed back and it felt amazing. I hadn't realized how much I missed this until now.

He broke the kiss after a while to catch his breath. "I could get used to this," He said staring intently at my lips.

"Well you shouldn't. Cramped closets aren't really a romantic setting," I joked.

He let out a small laugh before staring at me seriously. "Cyrus, can I do something?" He sounded nervous.

I didn't know what he was talking about but I had somewhat of a clue so I nodded. He whispered something inaudible and leaned in.

I thought he was going to kiss me again but instead he kissed my neck. I've only felt this once but this felt completely different from the last time he did this.

It felt out of this world and it caused me to make a bunch of weird noises. Tj pulled away and smiled at me. "Cyrus absolutely love making you feel good but you're gonna get us caught if you keep getting this loud," He said softly.

I blushed slightly. "Well it's your fault for being so..." I stopped talking when I couldn't find the right word.

He lifted his eyebrow with amusement and smirked at me. "So...what?" He urged me to go on.

I felt really embarrassed and needed to get out of this closet ASAP. Fortunately, the bell rang. "Oh would you look at that, I guess we have to get to class, bye Tj love you," I said quickly opening the door and race walking to my class.

I could hear Tj laughing behind me. "Make sure you cover up the mark on your neck," He yelled down the hall.

I stopped and pulled out my phone to figure out what on earth he was talking about. When I looked at my reflection there was a bright red mark from when Tj had kissed my neck.

I groaned as I decided to come up with a plan to kill him later. For now, let's just hope I can get through the rest of this day without further embarrassment.

Awww my bb is growing up. Anyways, that's the chapter. I hoped you guys enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it. I might update tomorrow with a new story or I might not. It depends on my schedule.

Until then, byeeeee

~Ash


	26. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, Ash here. So first off I just want to say thank you guys for 60k reads! It still amazes me how good this story is doing. However I do have some bad news and that news is that there are less than ten chapters left. It's super sad to be nearing the end of this story because I love it so much. But don't worry, there will be a sequel. Anyways I'll stop talking and get to it.**

 **Jonah's POV**

"Can't anybody ride my wave the same," I sang quietly as I wrote the lyric down. I was working on a Jew song that I thought of a few days ago and Bowie let me use The Red Hen for a practice area.

Business was slower than usual today so it was the perfect place to write.

"How's the song coming along?" Bowie asked from behind the counter.

I looked down at the half complete song and shrugged. "I think it's good so far. Finishing it might be a different story though."

He nodded as I checked my watch. "Oh shoot! I'm late for my date with Sydney," I said frantically grabbing my stuff and shoving it into my guitar case.

Bowie gave me an amused look as he watched me pack my stuff up. "See ya Jonah. Good luck with your date!" He yelled as I hurried out the door.

I yelled back a goodbye as a nearly ran to to Hufflepuff's Pastry shop. Sydney and I agreed to meet there when he finished his shift.

Luckily I spotted him sitting at a table playing with the straw from an empty cup.

"Hey Sydney sorry I'm late I was working on something," I sat across from him.

He looked at me questioningly. "Are you alright? You look like you just ran a mile," He rose a brow.

My face warmed up a bit. "Uh I kind of did," I said softly.

He laughed a bit, making me smile. It was one of the many things I liked about him. His laughter and smile were totally contagious.

"Well we should hurry before the arcade closes. It's only open for a few more hours," He stood up and waited for me by door.

I grabbed his hand and we walked to the arcade. During our walked we talked about noting in particular and just enjoyed being around each other.

"And here we are, Snape's Arcade and Cafe," I said with a grand gesture.

Sydney laughed at my goofiness and shook his head. "Shall we enter my good man?"

"We shall, but be warned. I've been here a lot so prepare to get destroyed," I said challengingly.

"We'll see about that Beck," He faked glared at me as we entered.

We entered the arcade and were greeted by a huge breeze of cold air. Luckily I brought my jacket and Sydney wore a sweater.

"So where to first?" He asked looking around at the many different games and mini rides.

I shrugged. "Anywhere you want. I've played everything here but you haven't so I'll let you get first pick," I said.

His cheeks tinted pink as he looked ahead. "Well I do have on game in mind," He said embarrassed.

Next thing I knew I was being destroyed at Dance Dance Revolution while Sydney moved around like he made the game.

"How are you so good at this?" I asked barely keeping up with the dancer and arrows on the screen.

"You just gotta feel rhythm," He said turning to me and grabbing my hands. We laughed our heads off as we forgot about the game and just danced wildly.

After we were done we took a break and sat down at the eating area. Our conversation about how a bunch of my teachers were named after Hogwarts houses was interrupted when a middle aged man walked up to us.

"Um exuse me you two. Can you tone down your affection or whatever. You're making me and my customers uncomfortable," He said.

Sydney and I gave him a confused and angry look. I decided to leave it alone but Sydney stood up and looked the man right in the face.

"Well your random homophobia is making me uncomfortable. I came here to have a good time with my boyfriend and that's exactly what I'm going to do. So screw you and your customers but we're gonna continue with our date thank you very much," Before the guy could say anything Sydney grabbed my hand and marched away.

"Hey Sydney are you alright?" I asked concerned.

He turned to me with a smile. "I'll be fine when I shoot something. Where are the awful shooting games?" He asked.

I laughed a bit and pulled him over to one of the really bad shooting games.

* * *

 **Cyrus's POV**

After spending and hour or so taking my stress relieving shower I headed up back to my room.

I kept my towel wrapped around me as I rummaged around for some pajamas to wear. I heard footsteps but figured it was just my parents so I didn't think much of it.

This came back to bit me as Tj walked in without bothering to knock. "Hey Cyrus, your parents let me in and I..." He stopped talking as we stared at each other, mouths agape.

My face was on fire and he looked like he had just seen a ghost. "I'm just gonna.." He slowly back out of the room and closed the door.

Well that just happened. I didn't waste any more time throwing something on and sitting on my bed. "I'm actually dressed now," I called to him.

He cracked open the door, as if making sure and stepped in when he saw me. "Can we just pretend that didn't happen?" He asked awkwardly.

I nodded quickly and gestured to my bed. "How'd you get here anyways?" I asked when I remembered how his parents were acting.

"Well they think I'm at Buffy's house. I've been there a few times after practice and for tutoring so it was the perfect cover-up to sneak over here," He explained.

"Oh that makes sense I guess. So I was about to have rewatch all of The Walking Dead. Care to join? I have snack," I said.

He smirked at me. "As if I don't have snack right next to me," He said.

My face grew hot again and I smacked his arm as he laughed. "Never mind, you're officially uninvited," I walked over to my bed and sat down in fake anger.

"Oh come on little muffin, you know I was just joking. Besides you know you can't resist me for long," He said cockily.

"Wanna bet?" I smirked at him.

"I'm pretty sure I'd win," He said with a look of certainty.

I chuckled to myself. "Yeah cause you know a lot about bets," I said quietly.

He frowned a bit as his face grew sad. I realized what I said and instantly regretted it. "Wait Tj I didn't mean it like that," I tried to reassure him.

He shook his head. "No it's fine, I deserve that," He said sadly.

My heart dropped into my stomach and I got up to hug him. He accepted it gladly as he softly squeezed me softly. We sat there in silence for a minute before I looked him in his eyes. "I'm really sorry I said that Tj," I whispered.

"I know Cyrus. Can we stop standing in the middle of room now? My legs are getting tired," He whined.

I scoffed at him. "Aren't you a basketball player?" I smirked at him.

He rolled his eyes and shoved me down onto the bed. "Shut up and start the episode," He mumbled annoyed as he laid behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into his chest.

It was little moments like these that made me feel truly happy. Hopefully his parents see that what we have is alright because Tj deserves happiness.

And I was determined to give him that happiness.

 **Well that's the chapter. This chapter is overdue by like two days because I got writers block and school decided to exist again.**

 **Anyways there are three more chapters until the finale so be prepared like Scar says.**

 **Until then, byeeeee**

 _~Ash_


	27. Chapter 25a

Hey guys, Ash here. So I'm currently sick and feel like a raging dumpster fire but I still wanted to update. This is like a week late because of school so I'm sorry for that. This story is almost over and I'm really sad. But after this one I'll move right to my next book. Anyways enjoy the chapter.

Warning: Strong Language

Cyrus's POV

Tj had fallen asleep behind me about an hour ago, his arms still wrapped around me.

I had gotten to the season one finale before I started to get sleepy. Before my ryes could begin to close, Tj's phone rang.

It was Buffy. Tj stirred a bit but didn't wake up. I grabbed it from his pocket and answered. "Hey Buffy, what's up?"

"What's up is Tj's parents are at my house and I don't think I can stall them any longer. You and your boyfriend need to stop playing with your physical issues and get over here," She said semi-angrily.

"Playing with our...? Oh my goodness Buffy that's nowhere near what we were doing," I exclaimed, my face growing hot.

"Yeah yeah whatever just hurry up and get here," She hung up after that.

I shook Tj a bit but he wouldn't wake up. "Uhh, five more minutes," He mumbled.

I sighed and stood up from the bed. "Sorry Tj but you need to get up," I said quietly before doing something I knew would wake him up.

I shoved him off the bed.

He fell to the ground with a thud and groaned. "What was that for?" He whined.

"Well I couldn't wale you up any other way," I told him sternly.

He smirked and I looked at him confused. "I know a few ways you could've woken me up," He said slyly.

I finally realized what he was talking about and my eyes widened. "Please stop imagining horrible things," I groaned.

He chuckled and stood up. He looked at his phone and said something I couldn't hear under his breath. "I should get back to Buffy's house," He said sadly.

I nodded. "I know she called. She's been stalling your parents for a bit."

He rubbed a hand over his face and yelled quietly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we hugged for a bit before he went downstairs and out the door.

I sighed as I watched him from the porch. When he was put of sight I stepped back into the house and went back to my room.

Tj's POV

I hurried back to Buffy's house wondering how long my parents had been there. When I got there I could see my dad's car in the driveway.

I went around to the back because walking through the front would be dumb. I texted Buffy and she appeared at the door.

"You owe me big time for this. But I have a bit of good news for you," She said with a strange looking smile.

"Good news?" I gave her a look but she didn't answer. Instead she grabbed my arm and dragged me into the living room.

On one couch was my dad and the other was Buffy's mom. My dad scowled at me but I ignored him.

"Well now that we're all here we can finally discuss why we're all here," Buffy said clapping her hands together.

My dad stood. "We're not talking about anything. I'm taking that thing and we're going home," He said walking over to me.

Buffy stood in front of him with a challenging look. They both glared at each other, having a silent war with one another. "That thing is your son and he has feelings. I'm not going to stand by and watch you ruin his life," She hissed at him.

I stood and watched the two, scared to move. Buffy's mom stood up and grabbed my dad's arm. "Mr. Kippen, I think you should leave," She said calmly.

He jerked his arm away roughly and glared at her. "I don't give a damn what you want woman," He growled.

"Guys please stop I'll just go with him," I spoke up, not wanting this to escalate any further.

Buffy turned to me and shook her head. "You're staying Tj and that's that," She told me.

My dad looked at the two furiously. "Tj I'm giving you one chance to go get in the car. Don't me do something I'll regret boy," He said warningly.

I stood there, my feet planted to the ground, not daring to move. "I'm not going anywhere Laurance," I said confidently.

He did a double take and looked even angrier than before. He looked about ready to Hulk out as he stomped over to me. He reached his hand out to grab me but was soon stopped by Buffy, who grabbed it and managed to flip him over onto his back.

I looked at her in shock and she just smiled softly at me. Her smile was soon gone as she glared down at my dad. "You might want to leave if you don't want to be embarrassed by a thirteen year old girl," She said with a smirk.

My dad got up and with one final look at all of us he stomped out the door, slamming it shut. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as the tense atmosphere finally lifted.

"Well that was interesting. You kids want some ice cream or something," Buffy's mom said.

We both nodded and soon we were at a nearby ice cream shop. Buffy and I sat together at one of the tables and ate in silence.

"Thank you," I said, breaking to silence.

Buffy looked me with concern. "You don't need to thank me Tj. You don't deserve to be kept away from what makes you happy," She said.

I thought about Cyrus and how I could be with him freely now. I wanted to be happy but I'm sure my dad is going to return and ruin everything.

But for now, I was going to make every second with him count starting today. Once we finished our ice cream Buffy seemed to read my mind and asked if I wanted to go to Cyrus's.

Her mom dropped me off there and I waved goodbye to them. I knocked on Cyrus's door and his mom opened the door. "Oh Tj! It's getting dark out. Are you spending the night?" She asked.

"If it's okay with you. I don't want to just barge in," I said scratching my neck.

She shook her head and pulled me inside. "Oh it's no trouble dear, you're always welcome. Just try not to stay up all night," She winked at me.

I felt my face flash as I remembered to erase this conversation from my memory. I walked upstairs and burst into Cyrus's room.

He shrieked and fell onto the ground in a bundle of covers. "Tj! What are you doing here," His face was very flushed and he looked really embarrassed.

"Um, you're mom let me in. I'm spending the night. Were you just..." I lifted an eyebrow and his face grew redder.

He shook his head frantically. "No it's not what it looks like, I would never even think about doing such a horrible thing," I stood up and threw his covers back on the bed.

I smirked at him. "Whatever you say little muffin," I chuckled as he looked at the ground.

"How are you here anyways? I thought you were forbidden from seeing me," He gave me a look of concern.

"Well that's a story for another day. Right now I just want to sleep," I threw myself onto his bed and opened my arms.

He didn't looked convinced but didn't hesitate to crawl in with me. I pulled him closer to me and threw the covers over us.

I savored the feeling of him in my arms as I hurried my face into the back of his neck and gave it a small kiss.

Sooooo that's the chapter. I've honestly been putting this off because I don't want it to end. Anyways this part is really late because I had to do a lot of school stuff. The next part, unfortunately, will be out very soon.

Until then, byeeee

~Ash


	28. Chapter 25b

**Hey guys, Ash here. So I'm getting really sad because this is the second to last chapter of this book. After this chapter it'll be the final chapter and then the epilogue. This story has come really far and to finish it is just really sad to do. But after this story will come many more (hopefully) amazing stories. Anyways let's get to the chapter**.

 **Tj's POV**

I looked around the fitting room as I sat comfortably on my chair. Cyrus had insisted that we go suit shopping since the dance was tonight. We both nearly forgot about it with all the drama my dad had been causing. I had chose a simple blue suit but Cyrus was being his usual, adorable self and couldn't choose.

"Cyrus, can we go now? I'm getting hungry," I said, getting up and walking to his booth. I heard shuffling behind the curtain and Cyrus poked his head out.

"Hold on. I think I found the one," He said, his head disappearing behind the curtain.

I groaned. "You said that about five other suits. It doesn't matter which suit you pick, you'll still look stunning," I told him.

"Flattery isn't going to get me out of this booth any faster Tj. But thank you for the compliment," He called. I chuckled and went back to sit down. A few minutes later and Cyrus came out holding a bag.

"What'cha got there?" I nodded towards the bag in his hand.

He gave me a cheeky smile. "It's my outfit for the dance tonight."

"Do I get a sneak peek?" I asked with a smirk.

He looked like he was thinking before he said, "Nope."

He walked out of the fitting room and I rolled my eyes. We met back up with his mom who was checking out some uglier than usual Christmas sweaters.

Her head turned to us. "Oh there you two are. Did you guys find an outfit you liked?" She asked.

We both nodded, Cyrus looking especially pleased. I wonder what he chose. I guess I'll have to wait until the dance.

* * *

 **Buffy's POV**

"Oh yeah!" Marty cheered as the ball went into the basket. He currently was ahead of me by three points and I was not about to lose.

"You know Buffy, I'm about to heat you," He said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "In your dreams. I'll tie this up in a few seconds," I smirked.

I dribbled past him, he followed close behind trying to guard me to the best of his ability but I managed to fake him out and shoot the ball. He sighed and caught it as it fell through the net.

"Next point wins," I said with a challenging smile.

"How about a little wager?" He suddenly said.

I lifted a brow. "I'm listening."

"If I make this next point then you have to go to the dance with me," He said confidently.

I laughed softly and shook my head. "And if I make this next point?"

He stood there for a second, trying to think of something. "Then I'll do whatever you want for a week," He held out his hand for me to shake.

I smiled cheekily as I shook it. "Get ready for the worst week if your life," I got into my zone, ready to destroy him.

Marty dribbled the ball in place for a bit before charging to the right. I followed him, keeping my guard up as he struggled to get past me. He tried to go to the left but I managed to block him and also take the ball.

I dribbled away from him and shot the ball, scoring the final point of the game. "She shoots, she scores!" I cheered

Marty hung his head in defeat as I shot him a victorious smile. "Looks like I'm basically your slave for a week," He sighed.

I gave him an evil look. "Yup. And as your first order as my "slave" I want you to take me to the dance."

He looked confused for a second before his cheeks tinted pink and he grinned at me. I smiled back as I grabbed our ball and tucked it under my arm.

"Come on, beating you is hungry work," I said, grabbing his hand with my free one. He looked down at our hands and looked at me.

"I think I kind of like being your slave," He said softly.

I grimaced at him. "Don't say that, it sounds very very weird," I shook my head and dragged him along.

We walked together in peaceful silence. My phone beeped and I let go of Marty's hand to grab it. It was a text from Cyrus.

"It's Cyrus. He says to meet up at his house before the dance," I told Marty.

He nodded and I texted back. I grabbed Marty's hand again and we walked to The Spoon.

* * *

 **Cyrus's POV**

To say I was nervous was a huge understatement. I was actually freaking out. I was just thinking of all the things that could go wrong.

"Cyrus calm down. You're making me just as anxious as you are," Sydney said.

I stopped pacing and sighed. Taking a seat next to him on my bed I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry Sydney. This is my first school dance. Sure I danced before at my bar mitzvah but this is different. I'm just a huge nervous wreck right now," I said.

Sydney wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I rest my head against his. "Don't worry Cyrus, everything will be alright. You've got your friends there with you. Just focus on having a good time," He reassured me.

I pulled away from him and smiled. "Thanks Sydney, you're the best friend a confused kid could ask for," He laughed and I joined in soon after.

The doorbell rang and we both got up to see who it was. I had told everyone to meet up here so we could all go together. I opened the door to see Tj.

He looked down at my suit in awe. "Woah. Y-you look great Cyrus," He gawked.

My face warmed up a bit. "You don't look too bad yourself. Green definitely your color," I looked him up and down, which made him smirk.

Sydney groaned. "Can you two please stop obssesing over each other. It's really gross to watch," He whined making Tj and I laugh.

The three of us went into the living room and soon Huffy and Marty showed up. Andi and Kenadee came after them.

"Oh Cyrus we're matching," Kenadee smiled at our matching pink attires. We high fived, ignoring everyone calling us geeks.

Jonah showed up a few minutes later looking out of breath. "Sorry I'm late guys... My mom...was taking...pictures," He said trying to catch his breath.

Sydney patted his back. "Alright now that we're all here we can go," I said as everybody got up.

We all walked out of the house after taking a few selfies. We all chatted, laughed, and enjoyed each other's company as we approached the school.

You could hear the music thumping from outside and my stomach started to swirl as we got closer. I felt a hand intertwine with mine and looked at Tj giving me a comforting smile.

"Don't worry little muffin. This night is gonna be great," He squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek, making me feel a lot better.

We all walked inside and got greeted by Dr. Metcalf. "Welcome kids! I hope you all have fun," He had to yell a bit because of the music coming from the gym.

We headed into the gym to see a bunch of students in their own little groups dancing together and having a blast. Whatever song was playing had ended and the DJ had played another one.

"I love this song!" Kenadee yelled heading over to an empty spot on the dance floor. Andi followed soon after, the two of them dancing like nothing mattered.

Buffy shook her head and went to the punch bowl. "Buffy you're not gonna dance?" Marty yelled over the music.

"Not right now, I could go for a drink right now," She yelled back.

Tj grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dance floor with Kenadee and Andi. "Come on Cyrus. Let loose, you're still super tense," He yelled.

He was right. I was still super nervous about being here. I tried to lossen up a bit and with Tj here, it kind if worked. Soon I was an unstoppable dancing machine.

Tj laughed at me but he was just jealous he didn't have moves like these. Buffy and Marty came over with punch for everyone and we all started having a blast.

"I'll be back, I have to use the bathroom," I yelled to them. They yelled back but I was already heading towards the door.

On my way to the bathroom I was suddenly being dragged by someone much bigger than me. I tried fighting out of their grip but this person was way stronger than me.

I was thrown into the janitor's closet and before I could turn around the door was slammed in my face. "Hey let me out!" I yelled, banging on the door.

"Fat chance fruitcake," I heard a familiar voice outside the door.

It was Jenna.

"Jenna? Why are you doing this?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly.

"I don't have to tell you anything Goodman. You ruined my life and now I'm gonna ruin yours. Have fun in the closet. It's where you should've stayed in the first place," She growled and soon it got quiet.

I guess she left. I checked my pockets for my phone and pulled it out. I called Tj and waited as it rang.

He didn't answer, he must have not heard it over the music. I tried calling everyone else but they all didn't answer. I tried again as a sense of helplessness overwhelmed me.

A tear fell down my cheek as I slid to the ground, my back against the door. Why did this have to happen to me. This day was supposed to be great and it took a complete turn.

 **Oops another cliffhanger. Anyways that's the chapter. This chapter is super late because I had a deadline for yearbook and I was super busy. It also didn't help that I had a soccer game almost every day.**

 **But you guys also have to remember that I'm human and that I have a life outside of writing. I cannot and will not update just because you really want to read the next chapter. It honestly annoys me and stresses me out when I continuously get messages and comments asking me to update. I'll update when I get the chance to.**

 **I still love each and every one of my readers and this isn't directed towards anyone in particular. Just please be a little more patient and considerate.**

 **The final chapter should be posted within about a week hopefully. But until then, bye**

 _~Ash_


	29. Chapter 26 Finale

**Hey guys, Ash here. So the time has come and Unlikely is ending. I'm super duper sad that this story is ending but I'm also so grateful for everything it brought me. I've probably said this like a thousand times but I want to thank everyone that read this story and made it so popular. This story is coning up on 90k and I never would've thought something I would make would become so well liked. Anyways, enough with my speech, let's get on with the chapter.**

 **Tj's POV**

I laughed as Jonah and Sydney were trying to out-dance the other. They seemed to be in some sort of competition with each other and it was very entertaining to watch.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Buffy. "Cyrus has been gone for a while," She slightly yelled.

It had been a while since Cyrus came back. I thought he might've eaten something funny but now that Buffy mentions it, he has been gone for an unusual amount of time. "Have you tired texting him?" I asked.

She looked annoyed. "I would if I had my phone but unfortunately dresses don't have pockets," She gesticulated to her outfit.

I sighed and pulled out my phone, thank goodness I got pants with pockets and saw I had five missed calls from Cyrus. My heart started to race as I didn't hesitate to call him back.

After a few rings he picked up. "Tj?" He sounded like he had been crying.

"Yeah it's me Cyrus, where are you?" I asked worriedly.

He sniffed before he spoke "I'm in the janitor's closet."

My brows furrowed but I hung up and hurried to the janitor's closet, not stopping to explain to Buffy. I almost ran down the hall towards the closet and when I got there I saw the janitor about to go in.

"Wait! My boyfriend's in there," I yelled at him. He gave me a weird look but still unlocked it. The door opened to reveal Cyrus, who was hugging his knees.

He turned around and looked at me with pain written all over his face. He stood up and walked into me. I hugged him tightly as he cried silently into my shoulder.

"Why can't we just be happy?" He whispered sadly.

"What are you talking about Cyrus?" I looked down at him, wiping away the tears that fell onto his cheek.

"Jenna locked me in there. I was going to the bathroom and somebody ambushed me. I guess it was her brother. She told me that I should've stayed in the closet where I belonged" he said.

Usually I would've felt horrible for this happening to him. I would have felt sad and wanted to comfort him. But right now, I just felt angry. Angry at a lot of things.

Cyrus noticed the anger on my face. "Tj please don't do what I think you're about to do," He pleaded.

I let go of him and ignored his protests and stomped angrily back to the gym. He trailed behind, begging me to stop but someone was going to pay. I'm sick and tired of standing by while Cyrus suffers.

I burst back into the gym, shoving people out of my way. I spotted who I was looking for and continued my path into I was standing right in front of her.

Jenna looked at me with a smirk on her face. "You're finally over your phase huh?" She asked cheerfully.

"Not even close. Jenna you've gone way too far and I'm tired of you constantly attacking Cyrus," I yelled at her.

Some guy behind her turned his head and stared me down. He was a few inches taller than me so he was probably a high schooler. I could care less who he was honestly.

"You must be the guy that threw my boyfirned in the closet," I looked at him angrily.

He chuckled. "Yeah I am. It's where fags like you and him need to be," He smirked at me.

Something in my snapped and next thing I knew, my fist flew across his face and he was on the ground. He covered his cheek in pain as I got on top of him and punched him again and again. My hand was starting to hurt but I didn't care.

I could feel arms pulling me off of him and I whipped around to see Dr. Metcalf and Mr. McGonagall. "Mr. Kippen, I think it would be in your best interest to leave. Unless you want to be suspended," Dr. Metcalf said calmly.

I gave the defeated high schooler on last look before storming away. I saw Cyrus standing behind them with a horrified look on his face.

"Tj...why?" He said with hurt in his voice.

"I'm sorry Cyrus. I don't know what came over me. I just couldn't stand by and let people constantly come after you," I said.

He shook his head and hugged me. I hugged him back and we stood there for a minute before he held my hand in his. "Let's get out of here," He said with a sad smile.

"What about everyone else?" I looked over to our friends.

"They'll be fine. I'll just tell them what happened later," He shrugged.

I sighed and he pulled me out of the school and outside, the slightly chilly air hitting us as we walked.

"I'm sorry I ruined the dance for us," I said softly.

I could hear Cyrus laugh quietly. "You didn't ruin it Tj. I'm glad you stood up for me," He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"This month has been pretty crazy y'know?" I smiled at the thought of everything we've been through.

"I guess you could say that," His laugh grew and I laughed with him.

"Let's go to our spot," I said.

He nodded and we walked together to the park. The sun was going down but we still decided to go there anyway.

We sat on the swings and watched the sun sink lower and lower. An idea popped into my head as I grabbed my phone and stood up. I put on a song I had heard before.

"Tj what are you doing?" Cyrus gave me a confused look.

I reached out my hand. "Cyrus Goodman, may I have this dance?" I smiled at him.

He rolled his eyes and smiled back. "You're such a dork," He said as his hands wrapped around my neck.

I chuckled and wrapped my hands around his waist. "Yeah but I'm your dork," I smirked at him.

"I guess this night isn't so bad after all," He sighed contently and leaned his head into my shoulder.

"Any night with you is a good one little muffin," I whispered.

He giggled and we continued like that until the song was over. When it was I just replayed it because I never wanted this moment to end. Just me and him together. In a place where nothing could touch us.

We both had some stuff that bothered us hut that stuff brought us together and the chances of me letting him go were pretty unlikely.

 **The End.**

 **Omg. It's actually the end. I'm like in tears right now. I absolutely adore this story and to be ending it just breaks my heart honestly. This is my last time saying this, but thank you to everyone that read this story and helped it grow. I wouldn't be here without each and every one of my readers and I love all of you to death. My next story has been decided and will be released sometime next week. But until then, byeeee.**

 _~Ash_


	30. Epilogue

**Hey guys, Ash here. So I didn't think I would be writing an epilogue but I was a tad bit unhappy with the ending. So I decided an epilogue would wrap the story up in a better way. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Cyrus's POV**

I shifted uncomfortablely in my seat. I turned to Tj, who had a focused look on his face. After the whole fiasco at the dance Tj decided that enough was enough. He had talked to Dr. Metcalf and arranged a meeting with Jenna and her parents. My parents were here too and we sat in silence as we waited for Jenna and her parents.

Tj placed his hand on mine and looked at me reassuringly. "Cyrus calm down. I can practically feel your nervousness," He laughed softly.

"I can't help it Tj. We're about to face our biggest obstacle and her parents. What if something goes wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head and squeezed my hand. "Everything will be alright little muffin," His eyes were full of promise and I sighed.

I hoped he was right. My thoughts were interrupted as Dr. Metcalf stepped into the office, followed by Jenna and her parents.

They seated themselves in the seats to our left and Dr. Metcalf sat down and cleared his throat. "So I suppose we know why we're here," He spoke up, eyeing everyone in the room.

"I have no clue why we're here. I don't even know what they want" Jenna said innocently to her parents, who were glaring at Tj and I.

I could hear Tj growl a bit and I put my hand on his thigh and shook my head. He sunk in his seat, his cheeks tinted pinked with anger. It would be cute if the moment wasn't so serious.

"J-jenna has been targeting Tj and I because of our relationship. She's been doing it ever since Tj broke up with her," I suddenly found some confidence.

Jenna's parents wore a shocked look and stared at their daughter. "Is this true Jenna?" Dr. Metcalf directed his attention to her.

She shook her head vigorously. "No it's not true! They're lying!," She exclaimed pointing to us.

"Like hell we are. I even beat up your older brother and I'll gladly do it again," Tj stood up, making me flinch at his intensity and language.

"Mr. Kippen please stay calm," Dr. Metcalf said, making Tj slowly sit back down, his eyes never leaving Jenna who was staring at him with just as much intensity.

"I don't believe my son would lie about something like this. As a principal, you should never allow bullying of any kind in your school," my mom said sternly. My stepdad shook his head in agreement.

"And we don't believe our daughter is capable of such hateful acts. Maybe this is all a big misunderstanding," One of Jenna's mom's said. Her wife placed a hand on her thigh.

"Honey I think she might be. Jenna, is it true that you've been harassing these two?" Her other mother looked at her.

Jenna looked like she was on the verge of tears. Her world was finally being taken apart as she was finally exposed for the awful person she was being. "N-no it's not! You have to believe me!" She yelled, with tears falling down her cheek.

Dr. Metcalf cleared his throat again. "Well Mrs. And Mrs. Torteleni I want you to know that our school does not tolerate bullying and we will have to suspended Jenna for two weeks," He said seriously.

They sighed and nodded. "We understand. Come on Jenna, let's go," Her mom said as they stood.

Jenna watched with disbelief before glaring at me. "This is your fault!" She said full of hate and it hurt honestly. I couldn't understand how someone could hate another person so much.

Jenna stood up and stormed out of the office, slamming the door harshly.

"We're terribly sorry for all the trouble she's cost you. We had no idea she could be like that. We raised her much better than that," Her mom said a bit heartbroken, her wife placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright. We're just glad the issue could be resolved," My mom said.

The two ladies nodded and exited the room. Dr. Metcalf turned to us. "Well now that that issue is solved we still need to talk about your punishment Mr. Kippen."

Tj looked confused. "My punishment? What did I do?" He said a bit angrily.

"You attacked another student last night at the dance. Regardless of whether he went here or not, violence is not tolerated at this school. You are suspended for three days," He said.

Tj stood abruptly. "This is stupid! I shouldn't be suspended for defending my boyfriend!" He exclaimed.

"There are others ways to defend someone Tj," Dr. Metcalf sighed.

Tj shook his head and stomped out of the room. I stood up and gave Dr. Metcalf an apologetic look before hurrying after him.

It wasn't hard to find him since he was standing right outside. He looked about ready to punch someone.

"Tj are you okay?" I hesitantly asked him.

He looked at me and his face softened. "Yeah I'm fine. I just can't believe I'm being suspended for something so stupid," He sighed.

"Well Dr. Metcalf was right. It is kind of wrong to just beat people up at school dances," I smiled softly.

He chuckled a bit and shook his head. "Well now that Jenna's out of the way, I guess we're free huh?" He said, coming over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

My face heat up a bit as I nodded. "I guess so," my small smile grew into a big one and Tj smiled back. He leaned in for a kiss and I leaned in to.

The door opened and my stepdad came out. "Hey who wants pi-" he stopped when he saw us.

He looked around awkwardly. "I'll just...step back inside.." He said, slowly slipping back into the room.

Tj and I laughed together and pulled apart. He held my hand and squeezed it a bit. "What are the chances of you going to The Spoon with me?" He asked with a smug grin.

I prented to think about it for a second. "I'd said the chances are pretty likely. After this whole mess, I could use some baby taters," I said.

He laughed and shook his head as we waited for my parents to come out of the office.

 **Soooo that's the chapter. I hoped you guys enjoyed this book. A sequel will follow in the future but right now I'd like to focus on the story I will be reviving. The next chapter will come out tomorrow but until then, byeee**

 _~Ash_


End file.
